One Piece - Shin Sekai
by Barry13
Summary: Moja wersja przygód Słomianych Kapeluszy w Nowym Świecie. Akcja zaczyna się od rozdziału 696. Możliwe wykorzystanie postaci wprowadzonych przez Odę w późniejszych rozdziałach PS To mój pierwszy Fanfic toteż pewnie nie jest on najwyższych lotów. Za wszelkie komentarze(pozytywne czy negatywne) które pomogą mi poprawić swój warsztat serdeczne dzięki.
1. Przybywa Doflamingo

_Punk Hazard, Nowy Świat_

- Hej, Słomiany, powinniśmy się już zwijać. Tobie radziłbym to samo, Smoker.

- Hmm? Dlaszego tak myszlisz, Traffy? - spytał Luffy z ustami pełnymi mięsa. Przełknął, co dla normalnego człowieka mogłoby być niemożliwe z uwagi na ilość pokarmu jaką młody pirat miał w ustach, ale dla gumiaka nie była to żaden wyczyn. – Przecież imprezka wciąż trwa, nie? Spójrz, nawet marynarze świetnie się bawią!

- Zabawa się skończy jak tylko Doflamingo tu dotrze, a biorąc pod uwagę to, jak ważny jest dla niego Caesar – Law spojrzał na nieprzytomnego naukowca, związanego łańcuchem z kairoseki – to mamy nie więcej niż 3 godziny. I nie nazywaj mnie Traffy.

- Nie doceniasz naszego panicza, Law! – Ryknął Buffalo. Mimo odniesionych ran, wciąż pozostawał przytomny, w przeciwieństwie do Baby 5. Próbował wstać z ziemi, ale krępujące go więzy skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiły. – Panicz z całą pewnością wkrótce tu będzie, a wtedy nic i nikt ci nie pomoże! A ty, Słomiany, co się tak głupio szczerzysz? Panicz zabije również ciebie i twoją załogę, za to co zrobiliście z Caesarem i jego eksperymentem!

- Jeśli ten Mingo czy jak mu tam spróbuje tknąć moją załogę, skopię mu dupę. – Powiedział Słomiany z poważnym wyrazem twarzy. – Więc lepiej się przymknij, grubasie.

- Nie jestem gruby! To same mię…

- Hej, co to? – krzyknął któryś z marynarzy z G-5. – Coś tu leci, jakiś pocisk czy co…

Nie dokończył zdania, bo lecąca z nieba postać uderzyła w nieszczęśnika z ogromną prędkością, zabijając go na miejscu. Przybysz wstał, otrzepał się z kurzu i obrzucił wzrokiem zszokowanych jego przybyciem piratów i marynarzy.

- Proszę proszę, więc to jednak prawda, Law? Zawiązałeś sojusz ze Słomianymi?

- Powiedziałbym że miło cię widzieć, ale wtedy musiałbym skłamać, Doffy – powiedział z przekąsem Law. – Źle zrobiłeś, ze przybyłeś tu sam – nie masz szans wygrać z nami wszystkimi.

- Myślę że to jednak ja mam przewagę, panie Shichibukai. O, przepraszam – były Shichibukai. Bo wiesz, poczyniłem już pewne kroki…

- Zapłacisz mi za Kanjuro, Doflamingo! – Kinemon dosłownie znikąd pojawił się za plecami dopiero co przybyłego pirata. – Posmakuj Ognistej Stali z Wano, śmieciu! – Krzyknął, gdy jego miecz otoczyły płomienie.

- Kolejny samurai? – Schichibukai obrócił się od niechcenia. – Atakując tak bezmyślnie, nigdy nie wygrasz. Ten twój kumpel, Kankuro czy jak mu tam, był tak samo głupi i zgarnął wpiernicz.

- Nie będziesz plugawił dobrego imienia Kanjuro, podły piracie! – Samurai skoczył w górę, gotowy do zadania ciosu. Zakręcił mieczem nad głową, a płomień otaczający ostrze przybrał na sile. – Zdychaj, Doflamnigo! – Krzyknął Kinemon, zamachując się mieczem. Fala ognia z ogromną prędkością pomknęła ku Schuchibukai, w jednej chwili otaczając go szalejącymi płomieniami. Fala gorąca była tak silna, ze stopiła cały śnieg w promieniu kilkunastu metrów.

- T-to jest siła samurajów z Wano!? – Usopp padł na ziemię, zasłaniając twarz. – Jak coś takiego jest w ogóle możliwe? Bez żadnego owocu?

- Ta, jest całkiem silny. Nie chciałbym mieć w nim wroga. – Sanji wyciągnął kolejnego papierosa, który momentalnie zaczął się tlić.

Samurai wylądował tuż za płonącym przeciwnikiem. - To by było na tyle. Mój przyjaciel został pomszczony. – Szepnął, wsuwając miecz do pochwy. W tym samym momencie z jego ramion i nóg trysnęła krew.

- Racja, to koniec, przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o ciebie. – Doflamingo jak gdyby nigdy nic wyszedł z pomiędzy otaczających go płomieni. – Jeśli każdy samurai jest tak słaby, to nie dziwię się, że musieliście prosić mnie o pomoc.

- Żaden samurai…nigdy nie prosiłby o pomoc…takiej szumowiny… - Kinemon próbował wstać, ale pirat przycisnął go stopą do ziemi.

- Wygląda na to, że bardzo mało wiesz, panie samuraju. Mógłbym ci powiedzieć co nieco skoro i tak zaraz umrzesz…

- Zostaw go! – Momonosuke rzucił się ku ojcu. – Ty…ty…podły piracie!

- Dzieci nie powinny się wtrącać kiedy dorośli rozmawiają. – Doflamingo jednym kopnięciem posłał malca wprost pomiędzy Słomianych. – Zostań tam, mały, mam do pogadania z twoim ojczulkiem.

- Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol! – Pięść Luffiego o włos minęła blondyna, który po prostu odchylił głowę, jakby przewidując, gdzie padnie cios. Z rozbawieniem pogroził mu palcem. – Naprawdę chcesz robić sobie ze mnie wroga, Słomiany? Wiesz, jeśli oddasz mi Caesara i moich podwładnych, to zapomnę o wszystkim…pod jednym warunkiem.

- Nie myśl że będziemy robić z tobą jakiekolwiek interesy, Joker. – Trafalgar Law był wyraźnie zdenerwowany. – Jeśli natychmiast się stąd nie zabierzesz, to…

- To co? – Drugi Shichibukai przerwał mu ze zniecierpliwieniem. – Zabijesz mnie? Jeśli chcesz to spróbuj.

- Jak sobie życzysz. Room! – W zasięgu sfery Lawa w mgnieniu oka znalazły się się cztery osoby: Doflamingo, Luffy, nieprzytomny Kinemon i sam Law. – Vergo tez zgrywał twardziela, a dostał łomot.

- Och, a czy Vergo potrafi tak? – Joker w jednej chwili znalazł się przed Lawem, łapiąc go za gardło i unosząc nad ziemią. – Mocny tylko w gębie?

- Ej, Mingo! Nie zapominaj o mnie! – Luffy skoczył na niego niczym bestia, ale Doflamingo bez trudu pochwycił i jego. Słomiany szamotał się, jednak bez skutku.

- Hej, nie gapcie się tak tylko zróbcie coś! – Krzyknęła Nami do reszty załogi. – W końcu mamy przewagę liczebną!

- Skoro tak, to czemu zwiałaś na statek? – Z przekąsem spytał Usopp.

- Ktoś musi przygotować okręt do ucieczki, jakbyście dali ciała, idioci!

- Miło że w nas wierzysz, Nami…

- Nami-swaan, pokonam dla ciebie tego podłego Schichibukai! – Krzyknął do nawigatorki Sanji, biegnąc w kierunku rozgrywającej się walki.

- Nie podniecaj się tak, głupi kuku. Jeśli go zaatakujesz, ten koleś z pewnością cię zabije. – Mruknął Zoro, będący tuz za nim.

- Hę? Odkąd to tak się o mnie martwisz, co marimo?

- Po prostu… ktoś musi gotować.

- Idiota!

Szermierz i kucharz zaatakowali Jokera jednocześnie z dwóch stron. Zwyczajny przeciwnik z pewnością zostałby wręcz zmiażdżony przez tych dwóch, ale Donquixote Doflamingo nie był w żadnym calu zwyczajny, o czym zresztą miał się wkrótce przekonać niemal cały świat.

- Diable Jambe…

- Ittoryu…

Joker tylko uśmiechnął się pogardliwie i wyrzucił Lawa i Luffiego w powietrze, po czym złapał napastników za karki i bezceremonialnie zderzył ich głowami.

- Co do cholery… - Zoro złapał się za krwawiący nos, co natychmiast wykorzystał jego przeciwnik, chwytając go za kołnierz i wystawiając wprost na następny kopniak Sanjiego. Następnie uniknął ataku z powietrza Luffiego, odskoczył przed skałą ciśniętą w jego kierunku przez Lawa, po czym jednym niedbałym kopnięciem wbił ledwo nadążającego za jego ruchami kucharza Słomianych w ziemię.

- Za silny…Ten koleś jest jakimś potworem… - Szepnął Usopp, z niedowierzaniem patrząc jak jego najsilniejsi towarzysze i kapitan zbierają cięgi od ekscentrycznie ubranego, acz niewyglądającego na specjalnie silnego pirata. – Luffy! Weź się w garść! Przecież pokonywałeś już Shichibukai, pamiętasz!?

- Racja! Niemożliwe żebyś był dużo silniejszy od Croca czy Morii, Mingo! Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling! – Luffy, znów pewny siebie, ponownie zaatakował. Tym razem Doflamingo nie unikał ataku. Złapał obie pięści przeciwnika i ścisnął tak mocno, że mimo gumowego ciała, Luffy padł na kolana z bólu, gdy z jego dłoni trysnęła krew.

- Jeśli myślisz że pójdzie ci ze mną tak samo łatwo jak z tymi słabeuszami, to jesteś głupszy niż myślałem. Niemniej jednak, wciąż mamy parę spraw do obgadania, panie Słomiany.


	2. Shichibukai, Donquixote Doflamingo

- Hej, Momo, wstawaj! Musimy się stąd zabierać! - krzyknął Chopper. - Luffy i reszta na pewno sobie poradzą! No dalej. rusz się!

- Ja...nie mogę się ruszyć...-szepnął chłopiec ze łzami w oczach.

Tymczasem Zoro, Luffy, Law i Sanji wciąż toczyli rozpaczliwą walkę z Doflamingo. Ten, w przeciwieństwie do nich, wydawał się bawić całą sytuacją.

- Wciąż myslicie że macie ze mną jakiekolwiek szanse? Law, nie spodziewałem się po tobie takiej głupoty. Serio, zwrócić się przeciwko swojemu dawnemu kapitanowi? - Zwrócił się ku drugiemu Shichibukai, jednocześnie unikając Bazooki Luffiego. - Jak niegrzecznie z twojej strony. A wiązałem z tobą wielkie nadzieje, wiesz? - Odchylił się lekko do tyłu, a rozpedzone ostrze o centymetry minęło jego gardło.

- Midoriboshi - Spinam! - Niewielki pocisk wystrzelony z procy Usoppa uderzył w ziemię wprost pod nogami Jokera. Po chwili w miejscu uderzenia zaczęły wyrastać długie kolczaste pnącza, stopniowo oplatające jego ciało. W ciągu kilku sekund Shichibukai był kompletnie unieruchomiony.

- Dobra robota Usopp! - Krzyknął do przyjaciela Luffy. - Załatwiłeś go!

- Właściwie to myślałem ze ten cały Mingo będzie silniejszy. - Powiedział długonosy, usmiechając się z zakłopotaniem. - Oczywiście, zwykły Shichibukai to pestka dla Usoppa, Dzielnego Wojownika Mórz, ale mimo wszystko...

- Cóż, najwyraźniej was nie doceniłem. Przyznaję - macie mnie. - Doflamingo wykonał teatralny ukłon na tyle na ile pozwalały krępujace go rośliny. - No to co Law, czego ty możesz ode mnie chcieć? Chodzi ci o pieniądze, wpływy, niewolników? Wszystko to mogę załatwić od ręki.

- Nie udawaj debila, Joker. Dobrze wiesz o co mi chodziło cały ten czas. - Odezwał się Law po chwili milczenia.

- No tak, nie porywałbys Caesara bez powodu. A więc...naprawdę chcesz zaatakować Kaidou?

- W Nowym Świecie istanieją tylko dwie opcje aby przeżyć: związać się z którymś Yonkou albo wystąpić przeciwko niemu. Sam mnie tego nauczyłeś, pamietasz?

- Cóż za głupota. Myślałem ze jesteś mądrzejszy, Law. A ty co o tym sądzisz Smoker? - Doflamingo zwrócił się do dotychczas trzymającego się na uboczu vice-admirała. - Nie dostałeś przypadkiem jakiejś wiadomości z kwatery głównej?

- Nie mam pojecia o czym mówisz, Joker. Wiedz jednak, że raport z wydarzeń które miały miejsce na tej wyspie zostanie przekazany do odpowiednich osób. Po tym, czego się dowiedziałem, jestem pewien że twój czas jako Shichibukai jest policzony.

- Nie byłbym tego taki pewien. Bo wiesz, mam bardzo wpływowych przyjaciół... - Shichibukai przerwał, gdy zadzwonił ślimakofon w kieszeni Smokera. - Och, o wilku mowa. - Uśmiechnał sie szyderczo do Lawa i Luffiego.

- Tak, tutaj Smoker...Nie, wszystko w porządku. Doflamingo? Jest tutaj, jednak dowiedziałem się, że on...Nie, nie jest ranny. Rozumiem...To rozkaz z samej góry? Ach tak...- Vice-admirał był wyraźnie zdenerwowany rozmową. Może to przez rozkaz który otrzymał, a może peszyła go ranga rozmówcy. Po chwili odłożył słuchawkę..

- I co, i co? - Dopytywał się gorączkowo Doflamingo. - No powiedz, panie vice-admirale, kto to był? Kto dzwonił, Smoker?

Smoker zbył pytanie blondyna milczeniem. Usiadł na ziemi i spojrzał ze smutkiem na Lawa.

- Trafalgarze Law, właśnie zostałeś pozbawiony tytułu Shichibukai.

- Co? Kto to był, do cholery!? Odpowiadaj, Smoker! - Cały spokój w jednej chwili opuścił Lawa. Młody pirat stał naprzeciwko oddziału marines i dosłownie trząsł się z gniewu.

- No, to chyba mamy jasność sytuacji, Smo-chan. - Dolfamingo jak gdyby nigdy nic uwolnił się z krępujacych go więzów. - Ale niech się upewnię: mamy tutaj Shchichibukai, Vice-admirała i oddział marynarzy. Co rzeczony vice powinien zrobić, gdy naprzeciwko niego stoi dwóch piratów, z nagrodami 400 milionów i więcej za głowę?

- Powinien...ich pojmać.

- Właśnie tak! - Joker z zadowoleniem klasnął w dłonie. - Więc...łap ich, Smoker-san.

- Nie.

- Co? Czyzbyś się mi sprzeciwił? Nie wiesz jak to może się dla ciebie skonczyć?

- Nie mam zamiaru wypełniać rozkazów takiej szumowiny jak ty, Doflamingo! Nie obchodzi mnie, jakie masz kontakty! Nawet jeśli to piraci, wciąż zawdzieczam im życie. Zaś co do ciebie, Joker...- Smoker podniósł się z ziemi i błyskawicznie, zamieniając sie w dym, znalazł się za plecami Doflamingo. - Nie pozwolę ci opuścić tej wyspy!

- Jaka szkoda. - Vice-admirał nawet nie drgnął, gdy z jego rozciętego brzucha wytrysneła krew. Opadł bez sił, wpatrując się hardo w twarz przeciwnika.

- A mogłeś mieć taką wspaniałą karierę. Gdybyś tylko współpracował...

- Panie Smo! - Marynarze wystrzelili w stronę Jokera ze wszystkiego co mieli, ale on bez trudu unikał kolejnych pocisków. - Odsuń się od niego, ty szumowino!

- Idioci! Uciekajcie, zanim...- Smoker zdołał powiedzieć tylko tyle, kaszląc krwią.

- Kolejne utrapienie. - Doflamingo wskoczył pomiedzy marynarzy i szeroko rozpostarł ramiona. - Silver Wings! - Co bardziej spostrzegawczy marines ujrzeli wtedy refelksy światła na czubkach jego palców. Chwilę później leżeli nieprzytomni, brocząc krwią z licznych ran na całym ciele. Shichibukai odpowiedzialny za masakrę marynarzy otarł posokę która ubrudziła mu twarz i spojrzał w stronę Słomianych, którzy zszokowani przyglądali się trwającemu ledwie kilka sekund spektaklowi grozy.

- To co Słomiany? Druga runda?

- Nie byłabym taka pewna. - Wszyscy zwrócili się w stronę Robin, która nagle weszła pomiędzy Zora a Sanjiego. - Seis Fleur:Twist! - W jednej chwili kilka ramion wyrosło na całej powierzchni ciała Doflamingo, wykręcając mu ręce i odchylając głowę do tyłu. - Jeden ruch, a skręcę ci kark. W zwyczajnej walce z pewnoscią zostałabym zabita, ale sam widzisz...Twoja sytuacja nie jest najlepsza. Czy w takim razie poddasz się? Myślę że oszczędziłoby to obu stronom wielu kłopotów. - Uśmiechnęła sie, zupełnie jakby była na pikniku, a nie w trakcie walki na śmierć i życie.

- Robin, wracaj! - Krzykneła do przyjaciółki Nami. - Luffy i reszta się nim zajmą, to zbyt niebezpieczne, aby tam przebywać! Proszę, wróć na statek! - Jednak Robin nic sobie nie robiła z próśb rudowłosej.

- To jak, panie Donquixote?

- Ty musisz być Nico Robin, jedna z ocalałych z Ohary, prawda?

- Zaraz...byli jacyś ludzie poza mną którzy przeżyli Buster Call?

- Możliwe...- Dolfamingo usmiechnął się złośliwie. - Ale nigdy się tego nie dowiesz.

W tym momencie wszyscy, poza Luffym i Jokerem momentalnie stracili przytomność, upadając na ziemię. Słomiany z przerażeniem rozglądał się wokół - nawet jego towarzysze na Sunnym nie unikneli ataku.

- Ty draniu! To było...

- Dokładnie tak, Królewskie Haki. Zdziwiony? Dużo silniejsze od twojego, prawda? Aż dziw że i ty nie zemdlałeś. Ale to dobrze - mam dla ciebie propozycję nie do odrzucenia.


	3. Propozycja nie do odrzucenia

- Jakim cudem? Niemożliwe żeby Haki było takie silne...Co ty zrobiłeś, Mingo!

- Wygląda na to, że Rayleigh nie powiedział ci o wszystkim. Ale jeśli chcesz...mogę powiedzieć ci co nieco. Wystarczy że pójdziesz ze mną, i zostaniesz moim podwładnym!

- O czym ty gadasz!? - Wściekłość Luffiego na Shichibukai rosła z każdą sekundą. Mimo wszystko, nie atakował. - Nie ma mowy żebym został towim sługą, idioto!

- Nie słyszałeś co mówiłem wcześniej? - Powiedział Doflamingo ze zniecierpliwieniem. - Propozycja nie do odrzucenia znaczy, że nie możesz jej odrzucić, jasne?

- Ej, a kto mi zabroni? Nie to nie.

- W takim wypadku... - Joker nagle znalazł się tuż przed twarzą pirata. - ...musiałbym was wszystkich zabić. Więc jak, Słomiany? Pójdziesz ze mną, a w zamian nie tknę twoich kumpli.

Myśl szybko, nie mamy całego dnia. Chciałbym wrócić na Dressrossę przed zmrokiem, mam jeszcze kilka spraw do załatwienia, a zostały tylko trzy dni...

Luffy nie pozwolił mu dokończyć. W jednej chwili odpalił Gear Second i z olbrzymią szybkością uderzył Shichibukai w brzuch. Doflamingo kaszlnął i zgiął się w pół, gdy dosiegnął go kolejny cios - pięść Słomianego uderzyła wprost w podbródek blondyna, wyrzucając go w powietrze. Gumiak wystrzelił ku niemu ramię, łapiąc korsarza za nogę, jednak ten wykonał widowiskowe salto w powietrzu przyciągając do siebie młodego pirata.

- Jednak to prawda, to wszystko o "D" - powiedział chwytając Luffiego. - W takim wypadku nie dajesz mi wyboru. Może to cię przekona...

Gdy opadli na ziemię po krótkiej wymianie ciosów w powietrzu, Doflamingo wyciągnął z kieszeni bogato opierzonego płaszcza niewielki czerwony owoc.

- Chcesz mnie przekupić Diabelskim Owocem? Mam już jeden. - Powiedział ze zdziwieniem Luffy. - Jakbym zjadł drugi, to bym umarł.

- Przyjrzyj się dobrze, Słomiany. Zdobycie tego owocu wiele mnie kosztowało, a bez mojej pozycji i kontaktów byłoby niemożliwe, abyś kiedykolwiek go ujrzał. Powinieneś być szczęśliwy - oto ostatnie co zostało na świeciem bo twoim bracie, Portgasie D. Ace, Diabelski Owoc typu Logia, Mera Mera!

- Coo? Skąd go masz, owoc Ace'a?

- Powinieneś to wiedzieć, przecież sam jesteś użytkownikiem. Po śmierci twojego brata, Mera Mera no Mi odrodził się gdzieś na Grand Line. Szukałem go od pewnego czasu, ale dopiero niedawno trafił na czarny rynek. Jak mówiłem, zdobycie go drogo mnie kosztowało.

- Oddawaj mi go natychmiast, Mingo!

- Więc jednak go chcesz? To zrozumiałe, co więcej pozostało po twoim bracie...nic. W takim razie, mam nową propozycję: pójdziesz ze mną, a dam ci owoc który trzymam w ręku i oszczędzę twoją załogę. To moja ostatnia propozycja. Myśl szybko, masz minutę.

- Luffy... Nie możesz się zgodzić! - Zoro z trudem podniósł się z ziemii. - Jeśli odejdziesz... jak przeżyjemy w Nowym Świecie!

- Fufufu, cóż za bezczelność. Odzywać się tak do swojego kapitana. - Doflamingo spojrzał ze dezaprobatą na zielonowłosego. - Na twoim miejscu, Słomiany, zabiłbym go.

- Wybacz, Zoro. - Luffy podszedł do szermierza. - Nie mam wyboru. - Roronoa otrzymał potężne uderzenie w żołądek. Gdy upadł, kapitan Słomianych założył mu kapelusz na głowę. - Zaopiekuj się nim, dopóki nie wrócę. - Szepnął, po czym odwrócił się do Shichibukai. - Zgadzam się.

- Doskonale! Jednak nie jesteś taki głupi na jakiego wyglądasz. - Doflamingo podszedł do swoich podwładnych, przywiąznych do skały.

- Paniczu! Wiedziałem że się paniczowi uda! Wybacz nam, że nie wykonaliśmy zadania! - Krzyczał Buffalo, gdy Jokar uwalniał go z kajdan.

- Tak, tak, nie tłumacz się. Porozmawiamy gdy wrócimy do domu. Baby 5?

- Tak, wasza wysokość?

- Weź kajdanki z kairouseki i załóż je Słomianemu. Buffalo, spróbuj ocucić Caesara. Wracamy na Dressrosę.

- Skuć Słomianego? Chcesz zabrać go ze sobą paniczu? - Spytała sie pokojówka.

- Oczywiście. Zabijanie go byłoby marnotrastwem jego potencjału, a gdybym pozwolił mu pływać po Grand Line samopas stanowiłby zagrożenie nie tylko dla mnie, ale każdego pirata który latami pracował na swoją pozycję. Najgorsze pokolenie, hmm? W dodatku jest człowiekiem z "D" i Królewskim Haki. Nie cieszylibyście się, gdyby ktoś taki objął pozycję Serca w naszej rodzinie?

- Oczywiście ze tak! Ale...Czy nie jest jest dla nas zbyt niebezpieczny? - Buffalo próbujący obudzić Caesara Crowna był wyraźnie przerażony perspektywą roztaczaną przez lidera rodziny Donquixote. Co chwila spoglądał na Luffiego, jakby bał się nagłego ataku. - Bądź co bądź, to jego syn...

- Och, nie martw się. Najniebezpieczniejszy człowiek na świecie, wielki Rewolucjonista Monkey D. Dragon ma w tej chwili ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty. Poza tym, nie powinien się martwic. Nie zamierzam skrzywdzić jego syna... wprost przeciwnie.

- A jeśli nas zdradzi?

- Monkey D. Luffy nie jest kimś, kto świadomie złamałby dane słowo. Zamierzasz mnie zdradzić, Luffy-chan?

- Dotrzymam danego słowa. - Powiedział pirat, gdy pokojówka zakładała mu kajdanki z morskiego kamienia.

- Widzicie? Nie ma się czym martwić.

- Gotowe, paniczu! - Wesoło zakrzyknęła Baby 5.

- Buffy, jak tam CC? - Spytał Shichibukai.

- Niestety paniczu, wygląda na to, że odniósł poważne rany. Będzie potrzebny lekarz.

- W takim razie zbieramy się. Mam nadzieję, że Mildred jeszcze nie śpi. - Buffalo położył się na brzuchu, a Doflamingo, Luffy i Baby 5 weszli na jego plecy razem z ciałem Caesara. Po chwili użykownik Wirowocu poderwał się do lotu. Doflamingo położył się na plecach, jednocześnie zakładjąc ręce za głowę.

- Wracamy do domu. - Uśmiechnął się. - Zobaczymy, jaki będzie twój następny ruch, Law. Jeśli się postarasz, możemy mieć jeszcze dużo, dużo zabawy.

- Cholera, łeb mi pęka. - Zoro wstał, trzymając się za głowę. - Czuję się jakbym wypił całą beczkę sake na pusty żołądek. Co tu się do licha stało? - Splunął krwią i rozejrzał się wokół, szukając Doflamingo, jednak nigdzie go nie zauważył, podobnie jak Luffiego. Widział tylko ciała swoich przyjaciół i marynarzy leżące na ziemi. - Ej, Luffy! Gdzie jesteś!?

- Doflamingo go zabrał, tak samo jak Caesara. - Law podniósł sie z trudem, opierając ciężar ciała na mieczu wbitym w ziemię. Pozostali również zaczęli powoli odzyskywać przytomność.

- Nie mów mi, że się zgodził... Ten idiota! - Nagle zauważył leżący u jego stóp słomiany kapelusz. Z oczu popłynęły mu łzy. - Luffy! Co ty zrobiłeś!?


	4. To twoja wina

- O czym ty mówisz, marimo? Gdzie jest Luffy? - Sanji wstał i drżącymi dłonmi zapalił papierosa. - Nami-swan! Robin-chan! Jesteście całe?

- Wygląda na to że tak, Sanji. - Nami z trudem wstała i oparła się o maszt okrętu. - Robin, jak u ciebie?

- Nic mi nie jest. Dziwne, bo mógł przecież nas zabić gdy byliśmy nieprzytomni.

- Racja. Co go zatem powstrzymywało? - Zastanawiał się kucharz, próbując obudzić Usoppa i Brooka.

- O rety, to było naprawdę straszne, panie Sanji! - Zaszlochał szkielet. - Myślałem że zostanie ze mnie martwy trup! Chociaż... ja już jestem trupem. Yohohohohohoho!

- Możesz się zamknąć? Nie widzisz, co się stało?

- Zoro! Jesteś okropny! - Krzyknął Chopper który właśnie zajmował się ranami Kinemona. - Te rany są poważne, to fakt, ale nie zagrażają jego życiu. Z Momonosuke też już w porządku...

- Nie o tym mówię! - Wykrzyknął szermierz, podnosząc z ziemi słomiany kapelusz. - Luffy odszedł!

- Co? O czym ty gadasz, Luffy nigdy by nie zostawił tego ~super~ kapelusza!

- Niestety to prawda. - Odezwał się po chwili milczenia Law. - Doflamingo zabrał też Caesara. Ale Słomiany... On od początku musiał być jego celem. Przeklęty Joker! Teraz, realizacja mojego planu będzie utrudniona...

- W dupie mam ten twój zasrany plan! - Zoro chwycił byłego Shichibukai za ubranie na piersi i mocno nim potrząsnął. - To wszystko twoja wina! Gdybyś nie wciągnął w to Luffiego, nic by się nie stało! - Uderzył Lawa w twarz, po chwili na Trafalgara spadło kilka innych uderzeń.

- Wystarczy, Roronoa. - Pięść Zora została zatrzymana przez Sanjiego.

- Odwal się kuku! Nie widzisz, co się przez niego stało!

Sanji kopnął towarzysza w twarz, cios odrzucił zielonowłosego kilka metrów do tyłu. Kucharz zapalił kolejnego papierosa.

- Nie myśl, że tylko ty cierpisz! My wszyscy... Czujemy to samo! Ale nie możemy się teraz poddawać i rozpaczać! Czy Luffy kiedykolwiek się poddał?

- Więc co zamierzasz zrobić, Sanji? - Spytał po chwili Usopp.

- To oczywiste. Popłyniemy za Flamingiem i odbijemy naszego kapitana. To jedyna opcja. Jednak jeśli ktoś nie chce płynąć, nie będę mieć mu tego za złe. Sam nie jestem pewien, czy przeżyjemy ponowne spotkanie z tym Shichibukai.

Zoro uśmiechnął się i wstał.

- Wreszcie gadasz z sensem, kuku od siedmiu boleści. Franky, statek jest gotowy?

- Od kilku godzin.

- Świetnie, zatem wypływamy. - Zoro momentalnie zmienił nastawienie. Zachowywał się zupełnie jak kapitan. Podszedł do Usoppa i założył mu kapelusz Luffiego na głowę. - Luffy zostawił go mi, ale myślę że będziesz bardziej odpowiednią osobą.

- Zazdroszczę Słomianemu takiej załogi. - Law otarł krew z twarzy. - Masz rację, Roronoa. To ja was w to wpakowałem, i ja was z tego wyciągnę. Chcę płynąć z wami. Reniferze, jak samurai? - Zwrócił się do Choppera.

- Już dobrze, wkrótce powinien odzyskać przytomność.

- W takim razie pomóż mi z ranami tych tutaj. - Wskazał na marines. - Zwłaszcza Smoker może potrzebować pomocy.

- Zoro?

- Rób co mówi. Bądź co bądź, Smoker nie zaatakował nas gdy straciłeś swój tytuł, prawda Law? Ale pospieszcie się. - Powiedział szermierz wchodząc na statek. - Nie mamy wiele czasu.

_Nowy Świat, okolice Dressrosy_

- Daleko jeszcze, Buffalo? - Niecierpliwiła się Baby 5.

- Jesteśmy już blisko. Oczywiście bylibyśmy szybciej, gdybyś tyle ostatnio nie jadła. Po co kupowałaś tyle ciastek od tamtego dziadka?

- On mnie potrzebował! Gdyby nie sprzedał swoich wypieków, nie miałby jak zapłacić za czynsz!

- Dobra dobra, ale musiałaś zjadać je wszystkie od razu?

- Spokojnie, dzieciaki. - Kłótnia podwładnych obudziła Doflamingo, który uciął sobie krótką drzemkę. - Nie lubię kłótni w mojej rodzinie.

- Oczywiście, przepraszam paniczu... Och, już jesteśmy!

Rzeczywiście, na horyzoncie dało się dostrzec coraz większą i większą wyspę, z ogromnym miastem rozrastającym się na niemal całe wybrzeże.

- Świetnie. Jak tam czas, Baby 5?

- Powinniśmy zdążyć na kolację.

- Wciąż głodna? - Kąśliwie spytał Buffalo.

Kilkanaście minut później wylądowali tuż za posiadłością Doflamingo. Kilkupiętrowy żółty budynek górował nad kompleksem ogrodów i basenów. Na pierwszy rzut oka widać był, że właściciel domu jest niesamowicie majętnym człowiekiem: w ogrodzie rosły wszelkie możliwe rośliny, a główny basen otoczony zjeżdżalniami, sztucznymi rzekami, fontannami i krytymi zatoczkami przypominał raczej park wodny. Z posiadłości natychmiast wybiegło kilka pokojówek, które w mgnieniu oka ustawiły się w dwuszeregu, niczym nakręcane zabawki.

- Witamy w domu, paniczu! - Zakrzyknęły chórem.

- Witaj na Dressrosie, Słomiany. - Lider rodziny Donquixote zwrócił się do Luffiego, pomagając mu zejść z pleców Buffalo. - Od teraz to twój nowy dom.


	5. Law i Słomiani

_Thousand Sunny Go, pomiędzy Punk Hazard a Dressrosą_

Piracki statek z podobizną lwa na dziobie powoli przemierzał największy ocean świata, Grand Line, a konkretnie jego drugą połowę - Nowy Świat. Minęło kilkanaście godzin od incydentu na Punk Hazard. Morze było wyjątkowo spokojne, więc cała załoga Słomianych Kapeluszy, a także kapitan piratów Serca i Kinemon wraz synem mogli odpocząć w okrętowej stołówce, nie przejmując się pogodą.

- Więc mówisz, że też masz interes do Jokera? - Spytał Law samuraja, przegryzając gorącą jeszcze pieczeń z morskiego niedźwiedzia.

- Azaliż, Law-dono! Ten podstępny nikczemnik, Doflamingo, haniebnie napadł na mnie, Momonosuke i mego drogiego przyjaciela, Kanjuro, kiedyśmy płyneli ku wyspie zwanej Zou...

- Zou? Cóż za zbieg okoliczności. Moja załoga tam stacjonuje.

- To bardzo ciekawe. - Robin odłożyła "Wyspy w Nowym Świecie od A do Z" na półkę i odwróciła się w stronę siedziących przy stole.. - Z tego co piszą, na tej wyspie najciekawszą rzeczą jest dawno wygasły wulkan. Zastanawiam się, czego dwóch samurajów mogło tam szukać?

- Wybacz panienko, ale jest to sekretna sprawa, powierzona nam przez samego szoguna. - Z dumą odpowiedział Kinemon, stając na baczność gdy wymawiał słowo "szogun". Jednocześnie jeknął z bólu, gdy rany zadane mu przez Doflamingo dały o sobie znać.

- Ostrożnie, panie samuraju, nie powinieneś się tak gwałtownie ruszać. Twoje rany jeszcze się nie zagoiły. - Pouczył go Chopper.

- Rzeczywiście, doktorze, zaprawdę niemądre było to z mojej strony, jednakże wciąż jestem pełen podziwu dla twego kunsztu. Gdyby nie waszmości pomoc,niechybnie straciłbym me ramiona!

- Idioto! Myślisz że komplementy mnie uszczęśliwiają? - Zaszczebiotał, rumieniąc się i zabawnie podrygując, jak zwykle gdy ktoś go pochwalił.

- Och, czyżbym rzekł coś niestosownego? - Spytał ze zdziwieniem Kinemon.

- Nie, on zawsze jest taki.

- Swoją drogą... ciekawe co ze Smokerem i resztą marynarzy. Mam nadzieję że nic im nie jest. - Powiedział renifer gdy już się uspokoił.

- Możesz być spokojny. - Uspokoił go Law. - Sam widziałeś, większość ich ran tylko wyglądała poważnie. To, że Joker nie uznał nas za zagrożenie wystarczające by wszystkich zabić, jest zastanawiające, biorąc pod uwagę to, co wiemy. Jedno jest pewne: marynarka z pewnością wykona teraz ruch. Nawet jego koneksje, jakiekolwiek by one nie były, nie uchronią Doflamingo przed wściekłością Skazukiego.

- Skoro mowa o marines... Nie boisz się, że staniesz się ich celem? W końcu nie jesteś już Shichibukai, a i nagrodę masz sporą... - Spytał Usopp z nutką zazdrości w głosie.

- To tylko drobna niedogodność. Spójrzcie. - Law rzucił na stół dzisiejszą gazetę. Na pierwszej stronie widniały listy gończe trzech Supernowych: Eustassa Kidda, Basila Hawkinsa i Scratchmena Apoo, opatrzone nagłówkiem " Tajemniczy sojusz trójki nowicjuszy powodem niepokojów w Nowym Świecie". - Wygląda na to, że nie tylko my zawiązaliśmy przymierze.

- Ciekawe kto napisał ten artykuł, mam na myśli to, że raczej trudno jest zdobyć takie informacje, nie?

- Tutaj napisali - Law rzucił okiem na stopkę redakcyjną - że autorem jest wolny strzelec Absa. Nikt nie wie kim jest, ale w ciągu kilku ostatnich miesięcy napisał kilka artykułów na temat wielu piratów działających w Nowym Świecie. Ciekawe, czy Jack ma z tym coś wspólnego...

- Co za Jack? Brzmi ~super~ męsko!

- Nie, nic. Tak mi się powiedziało.

- Zabawne przejęzyczenie. - Zachichotała Robin.

- Hej, wszyscy już są? - Z kuchni wyszedł Sanji, niosąc kolejne naczynia wypełnione po brzegi jedzeniem.

- Wszyscy są już od dawna, czekaliśmy tylko na ciebie kuku. - Odezwał się Zoro.

- Zamknij się, albo nie dostaniesz dokładki. I nogi ze stołu - jesteś w towarzystwie dam, nieokrzesany marimo.

Zoro odburknął coś pod nosem ale wykonał polecenie kucharza - zdążył już zjeść swoją porcję a w brzuchu wciąż słyszał nieustanne burczenie.

- Skoro wszyscy są, to możesz zaczynać, Trafalgar. - Powiedział do siedzącego obok pirata.

- Oczywiście. Nie chciałem wtajemniczać całej waszej załogi tak wcześnie, ale porwanie Luffiego i Caesara zmusiły mnie do wprowadzenia do wprowadzenia pewnych modyfikacji w moim planie. Ale od początku: celem mojego sojuszu ze Słomianym jest pokonanie jednego z Yonkou, Kaidou Sto Bestii...

- Coooooooo!? - Przerwał mu jednoczesny krzyk Kinemona, Choppera i Usoppa.

- Zaczynasz od bardzo niebezpiecznego człowieka... o ile można go tak nazwać. - Powiedziała z usmiechem pani archeolog.

- Wygląda na to, że wiesz co-nieco, Nico robin.

- Cóż, słyszałam pogłoski.

- O, ja też słyszałem pogłoski! - Wtrącił się długonosy. - Podobno Kaidou jest najstraszniejszym z Yonkou! A swoich przeciwników rzuca strasznym morskim bestion na pożarcie! Żywcem!

- To akurat prawda.

- Rozumiem, w takim razie... - Usopp przez chwilę się zastanawiał. - Nami, kiedy nie ma Luffiego, kto jest kapitanem?

- Chyba Zoro, w końcu on był pierwszy. - Odpowiedziała po krótkim wahaniu nawigatorka.

- Zoro, mam pewne obawy co do tego sojuszu.

- Hmm? Jakie?

- Wszyscy zginiemy, do cholery!

- Zoro, ja nie chcę umierać! - Zawtórował mu renifer.

- Spokój! - Uciszył ich zielonowłosy, wstając od stołu. - Luffy się zgodził, a ja nie widzę powodu by kwestionować decyzję kapitana. A wy dwaj - zwrócił się do Usoppa i Choppera - czy nie trenowaliście przez te dwa lata? Zresztą, koleś - wskazał Lawa, któremu wyraźnie nie spodobało się nazywanie go "kolesiem" - najwyraźniej ma dobry plan, więc może posłuchajcie do końca.

- Ja tam nie boję się, że jakieś zwierzę mnie zje. W końcu jestem tylko kośćmi! Yohohohohohoho!

- A co z psami?

- Robin-san... Niszczyć moje żarty... Jakże okrutnie...

- Tak jak powiedziałem przed chwilą, - kontynuował Law, przeczuwając ze jeszcze chwila, a rozmowa zejdzie na bardzo niepoważne tematy - głównym celem jest Kaidou. Jest z pewnością bardzo niebezpieczną osobą, ale jeśli odzyskamy Luffiego, szanse na jego pokonanie są... dość duże.

- Co masz na myśli mówiąc " dość duże"? - Spytała Nami.

- Jakieś 20, może 30 procent.

- To cholernie małe szanse! - Zakrzyknęła razem z Usoppem i Chopperem. - Zoro! Zgłaszam sprzeciw!

- Oddalam. Sanji, daj jeszcze mięsa. - Szermierz uniósł pusty talerz.

- To nie jest sąd, idioto!

- Skoro panienka Nami się nie zgadza, to ja też. I nic nie dostaniesz, marimo!

- Bezczelny. Odzywać się tak do kapitana. Za to należy się karcer.

- Nie mamy tu karceru, idioto!

- Kogo nazywasz idiotą, kretynie? Zaraz ci pokażę, kto tu rządzi! - Szermierz ruszył na blondyna, wyciągając katany z pochew.

- Ach tak? Tylko tu podejdź, nakopię ci w ten pusty łeb! - Sanji uniósł nogę, gotowy do walki.

Law obserwował kłótnię z niedowierzaniem. Jak Słomiani mogli być tak beztroscy?

- Jak w ogóle możecie się tak zachowywać?! Nie rozumiecie powagi sytuacji? Wasz kapitan został porwany, do cholery!

- Traf ma rację, zachowujesz się strasznie niepoważnie kuku. - Zoro usiadł i schował miecze. - Mów dalej, słuchamy.

- Ty głupi mariomo! Zaraz cię...

- Sanji, uspokój się. - Westchnęła Nami. - Mimo wszystko, powinnismy wysłuchać tego planu, potem zdecydujemy co robić dalej.

- Ok, zatem użyję wersji skróconej. - Były Shichibukai ponownie zabrał głos. - Priorytetem jest odbicie Luffiego, jednak jak sami widzieliście - bezpośrednia walka z Jokerem nie jest najlepszym pomysłem, dlatego postanowiłem zaproponować mu wymianę.

- Wymianę? - Zainteresował się Usopp. - Masz coś czego mógłby chcieć Doflamingo?

- Oczywiście. - Uśmiechnął sie podstępnie Trafalgar i położył na stole niewielki bladofioletowy przedmiot, z którego dochodziło ciche bębnienie. Wszyscy, jak jeden mąż wybałuszyli oczy, wpatrując się w organ umieszczony w przezroczystym pudełku.

- Czy to...?

- Nie byłbym sobą, gdybym się nie zabezpieczył. Oto nasz karta przetargowa - serce Caesara Crowna. Nawet Doflamingo nie zaryzykuje śmierci swego najcenniejszego podwładnego, więc będzie musiał się zgodzić. Zostaje tylko się z nim skontaktować - czy ktoś mógłby podać mi ślimakofon?


	6. Plan

Słomiani w napięciu oczekiwali na połączenie, wpatrując się intensywnie w ślimakofon i leżące obok niego serce Caesara.

- Cholera, odbierz wreszcie!

- Halo? - Ślimakofon zmienił nieco wygląd, teraz jego oczy przypominały okulary jakie zwykł nosić Doflamingo, a na usta krył się ten sam złośliwy uśmieszek.

- Witaj, Joker. - Law jako pierwszy zabrał głos.

- Law? Myślałem że więcej cię nie zobaczę, a tym bardziej że nie usłyszę twojego głosu. - Ton Shichibukai nabrał podejrzliwości. - Skąd masz ten numer, gnojku?

- Nie twój interes, jak zdobywam informacje. Dzwonię, bo mam coś, czego bardzo byś chciał, i proponuję wymianę.

- Coś czego bym chciał? Przecież mam już wszystko: nietykalność, władzę, pieniądze Słomianego, Caesara...

- A właśnie, jest tam Caesar obok ciebie?

- A co to ma do rzeczy...

- Zobaczysz. - Powiedział Law i jednym szybkim ruchem ścisnął serce naukowca. Z głośnika telefonu dobiegł głośny wrzask. - Czyli jednak Caesar był z tobą. Szkoda że się nie przywitał.

- Law, ty draniu! - Głos Jokera kipiał gniewem. - Jak śmiałeś? Darowałem ci życie na Punk Hazard, ale nie myśl, że teraz unikniesz konsekwencji!

- Sam wiesz, że nic nie zrobisz, dopóki mam jego serce. W końcu bez niego, nie wyprodukowałbyś już ani jednego Smile, prawda?

- Och, a więc to o to chodzi. - Głos w telefonie na powrót się uspokoił. - Muszę powiedzieć, że mi zaimponowałeś. Ale wspominałeś cos o wymianie... co chcesz za serce Caesara?

- Oddaj naszego kapitana! - Krzyknął wprost do słuchawki Usopp. Law natychmiast go odepchnął, wracając do rozmowy ze swoim sawnym kapitanem. - Dokładnie, chcemy Słomianego z powrotem. Nie porwałeś go bez powodu, nie? Zobaczymy kto jest dla ciebie cenniejszy: on czy CC.

- Słomiany za serce? Zgoda. - Odparł Joker po chwili zastanowienia. - Gdzie chcesz się spotkać?

- Coś tu jest nie tak. - Szepnął Trafalgar do Słomianych. - Zgodził się tak łatwo...

- Co teraz? Przecież musimy odbic Luffiego!

- Spokojnie, coś wymyślę.

- Hej, Law, jesteś tam? Nie mam całego dnia. Powtarzam pytanie: gdzie chcesz dokonać wymiany?

- Spotkamy się na północnej plaży Green Bit, jutro w samo południe. Ale mam jeszcze jeden warunek.

- Ach tak? Jaki?

- Masz zrezygnować z tytułu Shichibukai!

- Chcesz wyrównać szanse? Naprawdę grasz ostro, Law. Jako twój stary szef, jestem pod wrażeniem.

- Po prostu chcę się zabezpieczyć, na wypadek gdybyś próbował wciągnąć w nasz układ Marynarkę. - Powiedział, ale po tonie jego głosu słychać było, że komplement Jokera miło połechtał jego ego. - Zatem jeśli w jutrzejszej gazecie nie przeczytam, że na powrót zostałeś zwykłym piratem, zabiję Caesara. Do zobaczenia.

- Czekaj chwi...

Law przerwał połączenie.

- Teraz możemy tylko czekać.

- Myślisz że to zadziała? - Spytał nieufnie Usopp. - W końcu Donquixote Doflamingo jest nazywany najcfańszym piratem na Grand Line. Nie jestem pewien, czy da się tak łatwo oszukać.

- Z pewnością wszystko pójdzie dobrze. Joker nie może sobie pozwolić na stratę Caesara, więc zrezygnuje z tytułu Shichibukai by odzyskać jego serce, jednocześnie stając się celem numer jeden Marynarki. A wtedy my wykorzystamy powstały chaos i zniszczymy fabrykę Smile.

- Powiedz mi tylko, gdzie ona jest, a wysadzę ją w powietrze moim ~super~ laserem! - Zakrzyknął z entuzjazmem Franky.

- Pozostaje jeszcze kwestia samuraja: Kinemon-san, wspominałeś że twój przyjaciel jest przetrzymywany przez Jokera na Dressrosie, tak?

- Zaiste jest jak powiedziałeś, Law-dono. Niewątpliwie Kanjuro jest jego zakładnikiem.

- W takim razie potrzebne będą cztery drużyny. - Wtrąciła się Robin. - Odebranie Luffiego, zniszczenie fabryki, odbicie samuraja... A ktoś musi jeszcze pilnować okrętu.

To co... Ciągniemy słomki? - Zaproponował nieśmiało Usopp.

_Dressrosa, Posiadłość rodziny Donquixote_

Joker z wściekłością rzucił słuchawką ślimakofonu.

- Ten Law! Myśli że kim on jest!? - Spojrzał na Caesara który wciąż wił się z bólu na podłodze gabinetu Doflamingo. - Crown! Jak mogłeś dać odebrać sobie serce!?

- Wybacz, Joker, nie miałem pojęcia! Musiałem być nieprzytomny, albo coś... - Powiedział naukowiec, kaszląc nerwowo.

- Niewątpliwie Law postawił cię w bardzo trudnej sytuacji, wasza wysokość. - Odezwał się mężczyzna stojący przy regale z książkami. Od jakiegoś czasu przeglądał opasłe tomiszcza w osobistej biblioteczce króla Dressrosy, nie zwracając dotąd uwagi na ożywioną rozmowę Doflamingo i Caesara. - Chcesz, żebyśmy się tym zajeli?

- Nie, nie ma takiej potrzeby. - Joker momentalnie się uspokoił. Na usta wpełzł mu jego zwykły, nieco okrutny uśmiech. - Chociaż... jest coś co możesz dla mnie zrobić.

- Mów. Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem. - Mężczyzna w masce pandy ukłonił sie nisko.

- Chodzi o Punk Hazard... Marynarka zaczyna węszyć, lepiej jeśli ta wyspa zniknie... Wiesz co mam na myśli?

- Oczywiście. A co z Vergo i Monet?

- Nie sądze żeby Monet jeszcze żyła. - Westchnął Doflamnigo. - Jeśli chodzi o Vergo, to możecie go przyprowadzić, choć nie nalegam.

- Oczywiście. - Pandaman skłonił się jeszcze raz i ruszył go drzwiom. Wychodząc, odwrócił się i zadał ostatnie pytanie. - Czy jeśli spotkamy Marynarkę na Punk Hazard, możemy się trochę... rozerwać?

- Jakim byłbym królem, gdybym zabraniał moim poddanym czasem sie zabawić? - Spytał retorycznie władca Dressrosy.

Zadowolony Pandaman wyszczerzył zęby w złosliwym uśmiechu. Od dłuzszego czasu siedział bezczynnie w posiadłościach Donquixote i nie zamierzał przepuścić najmniejszej okazji by się zabawić.

- A co ze mną, Joker? - Spytał płaczliwie Caesar. - Przecież wiesz, ze nigdy nie zrobiłbym czegoś, co by szkodziło twoim intere… - Urwał w połowie, gdy ogłuszyło go Królewskie Haki.

- Strasznie się zrobiłeś gadatliwy, Caesar. - Mruknął Doflamingo. Spojrzał na SS, swoją prawą rękę. Ubrany w dziwny pancerz, którego poszczególne części połączone były ze sobą niezliczonymi zębatkami, najlepszy strzelec rodziny Donquixote jak zwykle trzymał się kilka kroków za swoim panem. - Zabierz go stąd. Trzeba też powiadomić Muchvise'a… fabryka Smile z pewnością stanie się celem Słomianych.

SS niemal niezauważalnie skinął głową i bez trudu przerzucił sobie nieprzytomnego naukowca przez ramię. Wiele osób z otoczenia Jokera zastanawiało się, kim jest zamaskowany mężczyzna w kapeluszu, zawsze znajdujący się blisko króla Dressrosy. Właściwie, to nie byli nawet pewni czy SS jest człowiekiem. Tylko Doflamingo znał prawdę.

- Mildred? - Rzucił przez interkom gdy snajper się oddalił. - Możesz coś dla mnie zrobić?

- Oczywiście paniczu, co tylko panicz rozkaże! - Odezwał się piskliwy kobiecy głos.

- Powiadom Trebola, Diamante i Spade'a że chcę się z nimi widzieć, dobrze?

- Zgodnie z panicza życzeniem. Czy powodem jest słodki Law-chan? Zamierzasz go zabić, paniczu?

- Ujmę to tak: Law chce wojny, to ją dostanie.

Parę godzin później Doflamingo czekał już w sporym owalnym gabinecie na swoich najwierniejszych podwładnych, a raczej ostatniego z trójki asów - była to bowiem elita, starannie wybrana by chronić interesy rodziny Donquixote na Dressrosie. Joker omiótł wzrokiem cztery trony - dwa czerwone i dwa czarne - z oparciami w kształcie symboli karcianych. Dwa miejsca wciąż pozostawały puste.

- Cholerny Trebol, znów się spóźnia! - Narzekał ubrany w popielatą koszulę wysoki mężczyzna o długich włosach koloru brudnej słomy, zasiadający na tronie z symbolem karo. Skinął na jedną z pokojówek stojących z wózkiem pełnym jedzenia pod ścianą gabinetu, a ta natychmiast podała mu kolejny talerz wpełniony pieczonymi udkami i skrzydełkami kurczaka. - Doffy, wiesz dobrze że nie powinienem przebywać zbyt długo poza Koloseum. Czy naprawdę sprawa tego tam, Słomkowego? Nie, chwila - Słomianego! - Niemal zakrzyknął z tryumfem - Jest aż tak ważna? Za trzy dni Igrzyska, mam wystarczająco dużo na głowie.

- Cierpliwości, Diamante. - Uspokoił go Doflamingo. Shichibukai podszedł do wielkiego okna zajmującego praktycznie całą ścianę i przez chwilę w milczeniu patrzył na wielkie portowe miasto, stolicę Dressrosy - Acacię. - Wierz mi, Monkey D. Luffy jest bardzo ważny, jeśli chodzi o tegoroczne Igrzyska.

- Chcesz go widowiskowo zabić, braciszku? - Spytała nagle jasnowłosa dziewczynka, dotychczas cicho bawiąca się lalkami w kącie pokoju. Na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądała jak zwyczajne dziecko, jednak gdy odgarnęła włosy z twarzy dało się zauważyć czarną opaskę ukrywającą prawe oko. - Będę zła, jeśli to zrobisz. Monkey-chan jest taki fajny!

- Nie martw się, Swanny. Nic mu się nie stanie, przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o mnie. Co do Diamante, to niestety nie mogę nic obiecać.

Dziewczynka nagle wstała i szybko podeszła do Diamante. Spojrzała ze złością na mężczyznę siedzącego na czerwonym tronie. Dla nieuświadomionego obserwatora cała scena mogła wyglądać śmiesznie - małe dziecko uroczo wściekające się na dorosłego - jednak rodzina Donquixote nie była zwykłą rodziną, a dziewczynka nazywana Swanny nie była zwyczajnym dzieckiem. Wystarczył rzut oka na jej zabawki, by przekonać się że jest ona "inna": lalki miały powykręcane i powyrywane kończyny, pluszaki - igły powbijane w całe ciało, zaś rysunki które wyszły spod jej rąk przedstawiały zwykle egzekucje lub pobojowiska pełne trupów. Szczególnie jedna scena często się powtarzała: ogromna piaszczysta arena usiana trupami, a pośród nich gladiator w czarnej zbroi.

- Diamante! - Krzyknęła Swanny i aby pokazać, że jest poważna, tupnęła nóżką. - Jesli zrobisz krzywdę Luffiemu, zabiję cię bez wahania!

- Rany, po co się tak denerwować... - Diamante odwrócił lekko głowę by nie patrzeć w oko dziewczynki. - Jeśli twój brat nie wyda takiego rozkazu, to Słomianemu włos z głowy nie spadnie, to oczywiste.

- Trebol chyba już jest. - Doflamingo wskazał na ciemnozieloną, galaretowatą substancję która powoli wspinała sie po ścianie domu aż zebrała się na parapecie. Mężczyzna uchylił nieco okno aby galareta mogła swobodnie wpłynąć do pomieszczenia.

- Mógłbyś wejść drzwiami, jak normalny człowiek. - Powiedział gdy substancja zaczęła przybierać ludzkie kształty. Po chwili przed Shichibukai stał około czterdziestoletni, brodaty i przygarbiony mężczyzna, ubrany w czarny płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy i stanowczo za duże kalosze. Trebol, bo tak się teraz nazywał, wysmarkał głośno nos w chusteczkę którą naprędce

wydobył z jednej z wielu przepastnych kieszeni płaszcza i usiadł na miejscu oznaczonym symbolem trefl. Siedzący obok niego Diamante momentalnie zmarszczył nos i odsunął się na skraj siedziska.

- Boże, jak ty śmierdzisz. Umyłbyś się czasem, nikt jeszcze nie umarł od odrobiny wody.

- Gdybym mógł to bym się umył! I chętnie wszedłbym drzwiami, gdyby ktoś nie włączył zraszaczy! - Wykrzyczał w stronę długowłosego, a mała Swan roześmiała się głośno.

- To byłaś ty?! Ty mała, zaraz cię... - Wstał, ale zaraz zatrzymał się w miejscu.

- Uważaj żebyś nie powiedział o jedno słowo za dużo. - Powiedział Doflamingo unieruchamiając podwładnego mocą owocu Lalkarza. - Swanny, idź pobaw się ze Słomianym, co?

- OK, braciszku. - Wychodząc, młodsza siostra Jokera zdążyła jeszcze pokazać Trebolowi język.

- Czy my też mamy wyjść, paniczu? - Spytała jedna z pokojówek.

- To chyba logiczne. - Machnął ręką w kierunku drzwi. - Wynocha.

Gdy ostatnia ze służących opuściła gabinet, Doflamingo usiadł przy biurku kładąc nogi na blat.

- No, teraz gdy wszyscy już są i nikt nam nie przeszkadza, możemy porozmawiać poważnie. Diamante, jak przebiegają przygotowania do Igrzysk?

- Wszystko przebiega bez zarzutu. - Mężczyzna wyciągnął z kieszeni pomiętą kartkę. - Do dzisiejszego ranka zgłosiło się 1138 uczestników, z czego ponad 400 to piraci z nagrodami sto milionów i więcej, więc możemy liczyć na spore zainteresowanie. Ale to twoja zasługa, Doffy. Gdybyś nie zaoferował owocu Mera Mera, z pewnością nie zgłosiłoby sie tyle osób. Tak w ogóle, to nie szkoda ci było tej słynnej Logii? Zdobycie jej musiało cię sporo kosztować, a teraz najpewniej trafi w ręce jakiegoś pirata.

- Mówisz tak, jakbyś nie był pewien że wygrasz, Diamante. Zresztą, moze i słusznie. Kogo wybrałeś na komentatora w tym roku?

- Tego słynnego dziennikarza z South Blue, Parkera. Próbowałem skontaktować się z Absą, ale cóż... Nie wyszło.

- Może za mało mu zaoferowałeś, co? - Wtrącił się Trebol dłubiąc w nosie. - Znowu byłeś w kasynie i wszystko przegrałeś?

- Spokój, spokój. - Uciszył go Doflamingo. - Co do Igrzysk... Mam jeszcze jednego zawodnika - Monkey D Luffiego.

- Co?! Chcesz żeby ten chłystek startował w zawodach? Po to go porywałeś?

- Nie do końca. Chciałem po prostu znaleźć kogoś na miejsce Lawa - wskazał czerwony tron kier - ale niestety tradycje rodziny nie pozwalają na to ot tak.

- Więc chcesz żeby został przyjęty gdy wygrał turniej? - Spytał nieco podejrzliwie Diamante. - To nie w twoim stylu, Doffy. Zresztą, taki dzieciak jak on... To z pewnością byłby dla nas ogromny kłopot!

- Raz w życiu muszę się zgodzić z tym co gadasz. - Nawet Trebol był oburzony. Drżał jak galareta, a nerwy sprawiły, że jego twarz zaczęła sie dosłownie rozpływać. - A c-co z Dra-dra-dragonem? - Zająknął się.

- Ja także muszę wyrazić swój sprzeciw, Dofla-sama. - Głos wydobył się z ogromnej, czarnej zbroi zajmującej tron pik. - Jeśli Słomiany weźmie udział w Igrzyskach...

- Za bardzo panikujecie. - Przerwał rycerzowi Joker. - Decyzja została już podjęta. Co do Dragona, to rzeczywiście mógłby być problemem, ale - spojrzał na stojącego w rogu pokoju snajpera - to nie ma powodu do obaw, SS wszystkim się zajął. Kolejna sprawa, to to. - Blondyn postawił na biurku mały ślimakofon. Nacisnął przycisk z tyłu muszli, a po chwili urządzenie zaczęło odtwarzać nagranie jego ostatniej rozmowy z Lawem.

- Jak właśnie słyszeliście, Law postawił mnie w dość nieciekawej sytuacji. - Powiedział gdy nagranie się zakończyło. - Z oczywistych względów, jestem zmuszony zrezygnować z pozycji Shichibukai.

- Zrezygnować z tytułu?! - Wybuchnął Trebol zrywając się z tronu. - Przecież to by oznaczało…

- … że musimy opuścić Dressrosę. - Dokonczył Diamante. - Doffy, nie sądzisz że twoja decyzja jest nieco pochopna? Poza tym, chcesz mu oddać Słomianego?

- Oczywiście że nie. W końcu nie po to szukałem go przez ostatni rok, by teraz pozwolić, by wyślizgnął mi się kiedy w końcu dostałem go w swoje ręce. Jeśli chodzi o wymianę, nie ma się czym martwić. Problem stanowią Słomiani: niewątpliwie przyjdą po swojego kapitana gdy dowiedzą się o porażce Lawa.

- Co więc zamierzasz zrobić, Dofla-sama?

- Cóż, plan jest prosty: zabijemy Słomianych!

O wschodzie słońca wszyscy Słomiani, a także samuraj Kinemon z synem i Trafalgar zebrali się na pokładzie Sunny'ego wyczekując pocztowego ptaka. Od tego co ujrzą na okładce porannego wydania prasy mogło zależeć życie Luffiego, więc każdy był mocno zestresowany.

- Law, a co jeśli Doflamingo nie zrezygnował z tytułu Shichibukai? - Nerwowo dopytywał się Usopp. - Cały plan pójdzie na marne.

- Pytałeś się o to już chyba sto razy, - odparł ze zniecierpliwieniem Law - i setny raz odpowiadam: nie ma mowy by Joker zaryzykował życie Caesara.

- Ale jesteś na sto procent pewien tak? - Spytała ze zdenerwowaniem Nami. - Jeszcze tego brakuje, by miał wsparcie Marynarki.

- Tak, na pewno. Zresztą, zaraz się przekonamy. - Wskazał na ptaka kołującego nad okrętem.

Po chwili jedenaście osób pochylało się nad gazetą.

- Mówiłem, że wszystko pójdzie po naszej myśli. - Powiedział po chwili Law. - Joker nie jest już Shichibukai.

- Czyli teraz możemy uratować Luffiego, tak? - Upewnił się Chopper.

- Tak, ale zanim przystąpimy do wymiany z Jokerem… Będę potrzebował twoich umiejętności jeśli chcemy by nasz plan się powiódł.

- Do czego potrzebny ci Chopper? - Spytała podejrzliwie Robin.

- Cóż, ujmę to tak - nie każdą operację można wykonać samodzielnie.


	7. Z pokładów świata

Tak jak obiecałem, jest nowy rozdział.

7. [b] Z pokładów świata[/b]

Parker z zadowoleniem patrzył na swój świeżo skończony artykuł. _Tym razem będę szybszy, Absa_. Dotychczas tajemniczy wolny strzelec był zawsze pierwszy, począwszy od bitwy w Marineford, utworzenie Gekkostate aż po niedawny sojusz trzech supernovych. To oczywiste, że gdy zyskał popularność, wiele wydawnictw chciało zatrudnić go jako etatowego reportera, jednak nikomu jeszcze nie udało się z nim skontaktować. Był jak duch, co zresztą tłumaczyłoby dlaczego pisał tak, jakby znajdował się dokładnie w środku opisywanych wydarzeń. Ale tym razem będzie musiał obejść się smakiem.  
- Nawet ty nie zdobyłbyś informacji prosto od Doflamingo… - Mruknął Parker pod nosem.  
- Coś pan mówił? - Spytał jego asystent.  
- Nie, nic ważnego. Przefaksuj ten teks do redakcji, tylko szybko. - Podał mu plik ciasno spiętych ze sobą kartek.  
- To coś ważnego?  
- Zobaczysz w porannym wydaniu prasy. - Powiedział z uśmiechem. - Jutro rano świat nie będzie już taki sam.

- Już wiesz, Ivankov?  
- Oczywiście. Co zamierzasz teraz zrobić, Dragon? Skoro Doflamingo nie jest już Shichibukai, nie będziemy mogli kupować od niego broni, a to z pewnością utrudni realizację twojego planu.  
- Niewątpliwie. - Monkey D. Dragon jak większość swojego wolnego czasu, i ten poranek spędził na tarasie swojego gabinetu. Tak jak każdego dnia, wokół głównej bazy rewolucjonistów w Baltigo szalała nieustająca wichura, pełniąca funckję systemu obronnego. To w dużej mierze dzięki niej rewolucjoniści nie musieli obawiać się ataku ze strony Marynarki.  
- Leo, jak wygląda sytuacja na Dressrosie? - Zwrócił się przywódca rewolucjonistów do drugiego ślimakofonu, znacznie mniejszego od tego przez który rozmawiał z Ivankovem.  
- Aye, sir. Wygląda na to, że część uczestników Igrzysk obawia się interwencji Marynarki, jednak sami obywatele wyspy nie wyglądają na zaniepokojonych.  
- Świetnie. Przygotuj swoje oddziały na Green Bit. Nie chciałem tego tak wcześnie, ale taka okazja drugi raz się nie powtórzy.  
- Dragon, ty chyba nie chcesz…!? Wiesz że Luffy jest w łapach Doflamingo, nie? - Wydarł się Ivankov.  
- Wiem, ale nie ma powodów do obaw. Dopóki Shooter tam jest, nic nie ma prawa stać się mojemu synowi. Poza tym, nie sądzę że Doflamingo pozwolił komukolwiek tknąć Luffiego.  
- A Marynarka? Co jeśli Sakazuki wyśle tam admirała?  
- O ile nie pojawi się tam we własnej osobie… Wszystko będzie w porządku. Wysłałem tam kogoś, aby trzymał rękę na pulsie. Nawet gdyby musiał walczyć z admirałem, on zachowa zimną krew.  
- Przygotowałeś się na wszystko, co nie, Dragon? - Spytał z przekąsem król okama.  
- Mówisz tak, jakbyś mnie nie znał, Ivankov. Przygotowywałem operację "Corrida" przez ostatni rok, a teraz czas wprowadzić ją w życie.

Główna siedziba sekty Gekkostate mieściła się we wnętrzu najwyższej z wielu gór na wyspie Shockland. Niegdyś było to miejsce zupełnie niezdatne do zamieszkania, ze względu na nieustającą burzę i tysiące piorunów bez końca bombardujących powierzchnie wyspy. Jednak wszystko zmieniło się, gdy z niebios zstąpił Bóg.  
Ludzie, którzy dotychczas żyli w jaskiniach jak zwierzęta, nie mogąc nawet opuścić wyspy, opowiadali potem że w jednej chwili burza ustała, powstrzymana zaledwie jednym gestem tajemniczego przybysza. Podobno ci, którzy tego dnia widzieli jego twarz, stracili wzrok. Te same osoby stały się jednak jego najzagorzalszymi wyznawcami.  
W krótkim czasie nową wiarę przyjęły tysiące ludzi na całym świecie. Nawet piraci czy marines - chociaż jeśli o nich chodzi to Sakazuki pod groźbą więzienia zakazał wstępowania do Gekkostate, co jednak nie przeszkadzało kilku wysoko postawionym marynarzom służyć Temu, Który Przyszedł z Gwiazd. Nawet jeden z Shichibukai, człowiek co do którego nikt by nie powiedział że wierzy w jakiś nadprzyrodzony byt, złożył Bogu hołd.  
- A więc Poseidon cały czas był na Wyspie Ryboludzi? - Bóg, siedziący na szczerozłotym tronie zapalił kolejne cygaro. Uwielbiał tytoń, dlatego też niemal codziennie na wyspę dostarczanie były kolejne pudła wypełnione najdroższymi i najbardziej ekskluzywnymi cygarami świata. Nawet admirał flotu Sakazuki nie palił lepszych.  
- Widać nawet śmiecie jak Caribou czasem się przydają. - Mruknął jeden z kapłanów. - Mogliśmy wysłać go na Punk Hazard, w końcu jest Logią więc powinien przeżyć nawet z Shinokuni na całej wyspie.  
- Spokojnie, Zeke. - Skarcił go Bóg. - Ten pirat wciąż może się nam przydać… Kazałem mu popłynąć na Dressrosę i pomóc Dogmie.  
- Oni-sama tam jest? Czemu nie mogłam popłynąć z nimi? - Dopytywała się młoda blondynka, poprawiając jednocześnie włosy wymykające się z kucyka. Tak jak reszta kapłanów, jedynych ludzi mogących patrzeć i rozmawiać z Bogiem, jej ubiór stanowił długi płaszcz z kapturem, w jej przypadku w kolorze żółtym. W końcu sam Bóg nadał jej funkcję "słońca".  
- Przykro mi Lucy, ale mam dla ciebie ważniejsze zadanie. Popłyniecie z Zeke na Wyspę Ryboludzi i dostarczycie mi księżniczkę Shirahoshi. Poseidon i Uran… Z nimi, zdobycie Plutonu to tylko kwestia czasu, a wtedy zniszczę ten świat.  
- A raj odrodzi się w niebiosach. - Chórem odpowiedzieli kapłani.  
Gdy Lucy i Zeke szli długim korytarzem zaczepił ich wysoki mężczyzna odziany w wielokolorowy płaszcz.  
- Słyszałem że wybieracie się na Wyspe Ryboludzi. - Powiedział, leniwie żując gumę. - Weźcie mnie ze sobą.  
- Skąd możesz o tym wiedzieć, skoro znowu się szlajałeś zamiast stanąć przed obliczem Boga? - Lucy palcem przekłuła spory balon z gumy, jaki kapłan zrobił tuż przed jej twarzą. - Mógłbyś przestać się wygłupiać, Chameleone.  
- Myślę, że powinien pójść z nami. - Powiedział nagle Zeke.  
- Co?! Chcesz zabrać takiego świra na tak ważną misję?  
- Może i jest świrem, ale z jakiegoś powodu Bóg uczynił go swym sługą, tak jak ciebie i mnie. Chyba nie podważasz autorytetu naszego pana?  
- Nie… oczywiście że nie. - Odrzekła dziewczyna ze wstydem.  
- W takim razie ustalone. Idziemy, Chameleone. - Rzucił krótko Zeke. Chameleone akurat kończył zlizywać niewiarygodnie długim językiem resztki gumy z pokrytej dziesiątkami tatuaży twarzy. Po chwili ruszył za dwójką swoich towarzyszy.  
- W końcu z kropel deszczu i promieni słońca powstaje tęcza. - Powiedział wesoło.

Dwóch mężczyzn siedzących w kącie baru ze skupieniem czytało poranną gazetę.  
- Bellamy, co teraz? Serio chcesz walczyć w Igrzyskach, kiedy Doflamingo nie jest już Shichibukai? Ze swoją nagrodą 195 milionów będziesz jednym z pierwszych celów dla Marynarki!  
- Podjąłem już decyzję, Sarkies. - Odpowiedział blondyn. - Dobrze wiesz, że to jedyna szansa abym zmazał hańbę którą okryłem siebie i Doflamingo na Jayi. Jeśli wygram…  
- Wiem, Doflamingo przyjmie cię do rodziny Donquixote. Ale bez statusu Shichibukai który dawałby mu protekcję Rządu na nic ci się to nie zda, gdy na Dressrosę wpadnie Marynarka!  
- Jeśli tak strasznie się boisz, możesz odejść. Droga wolna.  
- Wiesz dobrze, że tego nie zrobię. Wciąż jesteś moim kapitanem.  
- Co to za kapitan bez statku i z jednym załogantem? - Roześmiał się gorzko Bellamy i wziął kolejny łyk piwa. Nigdy nie powiedziałby o sobie że jest sentymentalny. Nie był jak ludzie pokroju Słomianego, którzy traktują swoją załogę jak przyjaciół czy rodzinę. Gdyby sternik, bądź cieśla zginął, po prostu znalazłby następnego. Jednak co innego snuć przypuszczenia, a co innego widzieć śmierć towarzyszy na własne oczy. Po co pchali się do Nowego Świata? Na Jayi nie było źle. Ale duma Bellamiego nie mogła znieść porażki z rąk takiego żółtodzioba jak Słomiany. "Znajdę go i zabiję", powiedział swojej załodze gdy wpływali do Nowego Świata. Wtedy wiwatowali, również ze względu na nową nagrodę ich kapitana. Kilka godzin później, wszyscy, poza Bellamym i Sarkiesem już nie żyli.  
- On też tam będzie. - Powiedział Bellamy odstawiając pusty kufel na stolik.  
- Kto?  
- Słomiany, oczywiście.  
- Słomiany? - Krzyknął ze zdziwieniem Sarkies,na co wszyscy pozostali klienci baru odwrócili się w ich stronę.  
- Cicho, to tajemnica. - Warknął ze złością Bellamy. - Ale można się było tego spodziewać, skoro nagrodą jest owoc jego brata.  
- Więc… chcesz go zabić?  
- Tak. - Odpowiedział blondyn po chwili wahania. - Udowodnię Doflamingo, ile jestem wart.

- Kto do cholery powiedział temu dziennikarzynie o naszym sojuszu?! - Krzyki Kidda niosły się echem po kryjówce pirackiego sojuszu. - Może ty, Apoo?! - Czerwonowłosy ze złością zerwał muzykowi słuchawki z uszu. - Słuchasz mnie w ogóle?  
- Ej, słuchałem tego!  
- Gówno mnie to obchodzi! Lepiej spójrz na to! - Wydarł się Eustass podtykając mu pod nos najnowszą gazetę.  
- Niech no spojrzę… - Mruknął z niezadowoleniem Apoo poprawiając okulary. - Blablabla, brawurowa akcja marynarki, cośtam o tajemniczej sekcie, blablabla, rewolucjoniści zaatakowali rządową placówkę, trójka supernovych zawiązuje sojusz… O, to o nas!  
- O tym właśnie mówię! Masz z tym może coś wspólnego?  
- Skąd pomysł że bym cokolwiek wygadał?  
- Bo gęba ci się nie zamyka tylko jak słuchasz muzyki!  
Całej kłótni spokojnie przypatrywali się Killer i Hawkins, który jak zwykle układał tarota.  
- Może ten sojusz nie był takim dobrym pomysłem? - Zastanawiał się zamaskowany. - Przecież oni się pozabijają. Hawkins, co ty taki spokojny?  
- Nie ma co się denerwować. - Magik wyłożył kolejną kartę. - Dzisiaj nie umrze nikt, kto przebywa teraz w tym pokoju. Szansa na rozległe obrażenia - 56%.  
- No to mnie uspokoiłeś, nie ma co. A jaka jest szansa na trwałe kalectwo?  
- 39%.  
- A może to ty , panie jasnowidz? - Kidd zwrócił się w stronę Basila. - W końcu będziesz wiedział, kiedy Marynarka nas zaatakuje więc zdążysz się zmyć. - Jednym susem znalazł się na stole przed Hawkinsem. - Logiczne, czyż nie?  
- Być może, ale moje zdolności nie działają w ten sposób. Poza tym, karty jasno mówią: żaden z nas nie wyjawił Absie informacji o sojuszu.  
- No to może niech te twoje karty powiedzą kto to był, żebym mógł go zabić! - Warknął coraz bardziej zdenerwowany Kidd, co dało się zauważyć po drganiu metalowych przedmiotów znajdujących się w pokoju.  
- Przecież powiedziałem, że jasnowidzenie tak nie działa. - Odparł ze znudzeniem w głosie magik. - Ale na 100% ten ktoś będzie uczestniczył w Igrzyskach na Dressrosie.  
- Kapitanie, pozwól mi tam popłynąć i zabić tego sukinsyna. - Do pokoju wszedł mężczyzna średniego wzrostu, o ciemnozielonych włosach uformowanych w fantazyjny czub i długich, wystających spomiędzy warg zębach, przez co przypominał dziką bestię. W uszach i nosie błyszczały sporych rozmiarów kolczyki, a na nagi tors miał niedbale narzucony przydługi futrzany płaszcz. Wizerunku dopełniał duży tatuaż na piersi, przedstawiający czarnego nietoperza.  
- Bartolomeo? Jestem ciekaw, jak znajdziesz tego kolesia pośród uczestników.  
- Och, to bardzo proste, Apoo-san. Zabiję wszystkich.

- Więc jak, Zephyr-san? - Kolejny raz zadał to samo pytanie Kizaru. - A może raczej powinienem powiedzieć, admirale Fujitora?  
Po tym jak człowiek, który zabrał mu prawe ramię i zabił załogę został Shichibukai, Zephyr zaszył się na najbardziej odosobnionej wyspie w Nowym Świecie jaką znalazł, licząc że tu odnajdzie spokój. Przez pewien czas rzeczywiście, żył na odludziu nie niepokojony przez nikogo. Aż do dziś.  
- Już powiedziałem, że nie wrócę do Marynarki.  
- Wiesz, Ryokugyu się zgodził. Dobrze by było, gdybyś zrobił to samo. Nie mam ochoty zabijać mojego byłego mistrza.  
- Stałeś się zbyt pewny siebie, Borsalino! - Roześmiał się Zephyr. - Nie zapominaj, że mogę złoić ci skórę nawet jedną ręką!  
- Och, jeszcze jedno. - Rzucił jakby od niechcenia admirał. - Gazety chyba tu nie docierają, a pewnie chciałbyś wiedzieć: Donquixote Doflamingo nie jest już Shichibukai.  
- Doflamingo!? - Zephyr ze złości zacisnął dłoń w pieść. W jednej chwili cała nienawiść, jaką żywił do tego człowieka, powróciła ze zdwojoną siłą.  
- No ale skoro wolisz zostać tu do końca życia… - Kizaru wstał od stołu i zdjął płaszcz z wieszaka. - Tak jak mówiłem, nie mam ochoty z tobą walczyć. Powiem Sakazukiemu że umarłeś ze starości, albo coś w tym stylu. Do widzenia, Zephyr-san. - Już miał wyjść gdy zatrzymał go głos jego mistrza.  
- Zaczekaj.  
- Hmm? - Borsalino uśmiechnął się pod nosem. - Czyżbyś zmienił zdanie?  
Kilka godzin później byli już na statku Marynarki płynącym w stronę Dressrosy.

- A więc to prawda. Panicz rzeczywiście zrezygnował. - Młody chłopak o oliwkowej skórze właśnie skończył czytać gazetę. - Góra już wie?  
- Ta, przed chwilą rozmawiałem z Rerookiem. - Odpowiedział Pandaman, gdy z laboratorium Caesara wyszła Rosemery.  
- Myśleli że zdołają uciec. - Roześmiała się, związując długie, czerwone włosy w warkocz. - Zabawni ci marynarze.  
- Zabiłaś wszystkich? - Spytał Malik, poprawiając biały turban który zsunął mu się z głowy.  
- Nie widać? - Dziewczyna wskazała na swoją sukienkę, niegdyś białą, teraz cała pokryta była plamami krwi. - Zresztą, sądzisz że byle marynarz mógłby uciec przed moją miłością?  
- Znowu ci odmówili, co?  
- Pieprzeni mężczyźni! - Z oczu Rosemary trysnęły fontanny łez. - Dlaczego, do cholery, walczycie z przeznaczeniem? Dlaczego mnie nie kochacie?  
- Hej, jeden chyba jeszcze żyje. - Ciemnoskóry lekko kopnął ciało Comila, na co odpowiedział mu jęk vice-admirała. - Spróbuj z nim, Rose. W końcu, gdyby nie my, załatwiłby go Shinokuni.  
- Niezbyt przystojny, ale chyba będzie miał sporą emeryturę. - Wzruszyła ramionami Rose i przykucnęła przed Comilem. - To jak, zostaniesz moim mężem?  
- Pieprz się… suko. - Zdołał wyszeptać mężczyzna. - Pieprzcie się wszyscy.  
- Szkoda. - Szepnęła Rosemary ze łzami w oczach gdy jej warkocz owinął się wokół szyi Comila i skręcił mu kark.  
- To co, zbieramy się? - Spytał Malik. - B-29, wszystko gotowe?  
- Ładunki rozmieszczone. - Odpowiedział metalicznym głosem cyborg. Miał ponad trzy metry wzrostu, a na głowie nosił połączenie maski przeciwgazowej i kasku motocyklowego. - Punk Hazard ulegnie zniszczeniu za 30 minut.

- Dziękuję za wszystko, ale naprawdę nie mogę zostać. - Dziewczyna przecząco potrząsnęła głową.  
- Zastanów się jeszcze, Rebecco! - Jej opiekunka objęła ją mocno i nie pozwalała wyjść. Jak na staruszkę miała strasznie dużo siły. - Przecież tam zginiesz!  
- Dam sobie radę, proszę pani. - Blondynka uśmiechnęła się z zakłopotaniem. - Wie pani przecież, że jestem silna.  
- Puść ją, żono. - Do pokoju wszedł starszy, przygarbiony mężczyzna. W rękach niósł spory, podłużny pakunek, owinięty czarną tkaniną. - Jest już dorosła, jeśli chce tam iść, to jej decyzja.  
- Dziękuję, proszę pana.  
- Przecież mówiłem, żebyś nazywała mnie "dziadkiem". - Uśmiechnął się staruszek. - I weź to, nie możesz przecież walczyć gołymi rękami.  
- Czy to…? - Spytała niepewnie, gdy odwinęła tkaninę i jej oczom ukazał się długi miecz o rękojeści w kształcie krzyża.  
- Cóż, nie jest to ten sam miecz którym walczył Spartacus - tamte ostrze zostało złamane. Robiłem co mogłem, by je naprawić, a oto efekt mojej kilkuletniej pracy. - Powiedział z dumą.  
- Jest piękny. - Szepnęła Rebecca z wdzięcznością. - Dziękuję wam bardzo… babciu i dziadku.  
- Używaj go mądrze. Powodzenia, Rebecco.  
Gdy wyszła, małżeństwo jeszcze długo siedziało w ciszy.  
- Myślisz że sobie poradzi? - Spytała cicho kobieta.  
- Oczywiście. W końcu jest córką naszego syna.

- Ja dotrzymałem swojej części umowy, Law. Liczę, że postąpisz tak samo.  
- Umowa to umowa. - Odpowiedział Trafalgar. - Oddam ci serce Caesara.  
- Doskonale. Do zobaczenia na Green Bit.  
- Pamiętaj: tylko Caesar i Słomiany. Jeśli będzie tam ktokolwiek jeszcze - nici z wymiany.  
Trafalgar rozłączył się i westchnął. _Coś tu nie gra. Zbyt łatwo poszło_. Tymczasem Usopp bezskutecznie próbował wymienić swoją słomkę na inną.  
- No weź, Zoro! - Nalegał długonosy. - Nie mów mi, że nie chcesz walczyć z tym Shichibukai!  
- Chcę. Ale to nie będzie walka, tylko wymiana. A skoro ta fabryka jest tak ważna dla Doflamingo, to na pewno będzie pilnował jej ktoś silny.  
- Sanji, może ty? - Spytał snajper z nadzieją w głosie.  
- Nie ma mowy. - Pokręcił głową kuk. - Kto będzie bronił Nami-swan i Robin-chwan, jeśli zaatakują okręt?  
- Serio, nikt nie chce się zamienić? Może ty Nami? Zapłacę! - Zawołał rozpaczliwie, co najwidoczniej rozśmieszyło Robin.  
- Nie ma mowy, i tak wisisz mi już sto tysięcy.  
- Starczy tego. Idziemy, Nosowy-ya, Chopper-ya.  
- Ale… Ale… - zaczął Usopp. - Naprawdę jestem tam potrzebny?  
- Snajper zawsze się przyda, jakby Joker coś planował. Idziemy. - Po czym były Shichibukai złapał kłamczucha za kołnierz i pociągnął go za sobą. Chopper tylko westchnął i ruszył za nimi.  
- Wy też powinniście ruszać. - Rzucił jeszcze Law wsiadając do Mini Merry. - Pamiętajcie, o zachodzie słońca odpływamy.


	8. Witajcie na Dressrosie!

- Wygląda na to ze jesteśmy przed czasem. - Powiedział Law gdy razem z Chopperem i Usoppem zeszli na suchy ląd. - Chyba mamy jakieś dwie, może trzy godziny.

- W takim razie, czy nie powinniśmy sprawdzić czy nie ma gdzieś zastawionych pułapek? - Spytał renifer. Z jednej strony był podekscytowany i szczęśliwy wiedząc, że wkrótce znów spotka swojego kapitana, z drugiej jednak wspomnienie Doflamingo powodowało że opanowywał go paraliżujący strach.

- Nie sądzę, aby Joker zastawił na nas jakąś zasadzkę. To raczej my powinniśmy coś przyszykować. - Usiadł na wyrzuconym przez morze pniaku i zwrócił się w kierunku Usoppa. - Długi nosie, masz dużo pułapek w swoim arsenale, prawda?

- Eee… no tak. Ale czy nie chciałeś przeprowadzić wymiany w pokojowy sposób?

- Chciałem. Ale z Doflamingo nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Po prostu chcę mieć plan B, więc bądź tak miły, i zabezpiecz plażę. Myślę, że kilometr wystarczy.

- Kilometr plaży?! To przecież zajmie wieki!

- No to się pospiesz, bo mamy nie więcej niż trzy godziny.

Minęła ledwo godzina od kiedy Zoro, Franky, Brook i Kinemon zeszli z pokładu, a Thousand Sunny Go został zaatakowany.

- Cholera! - Sanji usiłował wyrwać nogę z galaretowatego ciała przeciwnika, którym był brodaty mężczyzna odziany w czarny płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy. - Jesteś jakąś logią, czy co?

- Dokładnie. A tak w ogóle, to nie znasz Haki? - Zdziwił się Trebol. - To co robisz w Nowym Świecie?

- Jeszcze zobaczysz, stary oblechu! - Warknął kuk i kopnął brodacza w twarz drugą nogą. Tym razem użył zbrojenia i cios zadział, a dodatkowo Sanjiemu udało się wyswobodzić. Szybko odskoczył, odbijając się na rękach i wylądował na przeciwległym końcu pokładu.

- Zapłacisz mi za to, co zrobiłeś Nami-san i Robin-san! - Krzyknął.

- Musi ci na nich strasznie zależeć, co? - Trebol wskazał na leżące nieopodal, pokryte zielonkawą mazią dwie kobiety. - Nie masz się o co martwić, nie zabiję ich. Ta czarna to Nico Robin, nie? Doffy chciał żebym mu ją przyprowadził, a ruda dobrze się sprzeda na aukcji niewolników. Co do ciebie, to niestety nie mogę nic obiecać… W końcu jestem Trebol, szef zabójców rodziny Donquixote! Patrz i płacz - Bungee. - Mruknął. Sanji dopiero teraz zauważył cienką, zieloną nitkę z galarety, sięgającą od jego prawej stopy aż do brzucha Trebola. Z chwilą, gdy wypowiedział on słowo "Bungee" nitka gwałtownie się skurczyła, przyciągając kuka prosto do zabójcy.

- Myślisz że to coś da? Tylko ułatwiasz mi skopanie ci tyłka! Diable Jambe! - Już miał zadać cios, gdy nagle, kilka centymetrów od jego stopy, Trebol zmienił się w galaretę a następnie błyskawicznie wrócił do ludzkiej postaci tuż za plecami blondyna.

- Chyba mnie ździebko nie doceniasz. - Mruknął, łapiąc go za nogę i brutalnie ciskając nim o deski pokładu. - Nie jestem może tak silny jak Spade czy Diamante, ale mógłbyś się bardziej postarać.

- Ty sukinsynu… - wychrypiał Sanji plując krwią. Spróbował się podnieść, ale Trebol mocno stanął mu na karku.

- Wiecie, czemu udało wam się zajść tak daleko? - Spytał. - Szczęście. Mieliście szczęście, bo wasi przeciwnicy was nie docenili. Ale rzucając wyzwanie paniczowi nie możecie dłużej liczyć na fart. Donquixote Doflamingo nie jest osobą, który zlekceważyłaby kogokolwiek, kto przeszkadza mu w interesach. Reszta twoich kumpli pewnie też wkrótce zginie…

- Trebol, wykończ go już. - Na statku nagle pojawił się ktoś jeszcze. Przybysz nosił czarną maskę przedstawiającą szeroko uśmiechniętego mężczyznę, a ubrany był w kostium zszyty z żółtych i czerwonych rombów. - Jeśli nie, ja to zrobię. Wiesz że szef będzie zły jak się spóźnimy.

- Spoko spoko, jak chcesz to go zabij. Mnie on znudził. Tak właściwie, to po co my na Green Bit? Nawet jakby Law się stawiał, to z Doffym jest SS.

- Rozkaz to rozkaz. W końcu, istniejemy tylko z woli rodziny Donquixote. - Arlekin podszedł do Sanjiego, który wciąż był unieruchomiony przez Trebola. - Puść go, sprawdzę czy serio jest na tyle silny, by walczyć przeciwko Cipher Pol.

- Jak chcesz. - Mruknął brodacz. Gdy tylko uwolnił pirata, ten natychmiast zaatakował zamaskowanego, jednak Arlekin z łatwością unikał kolejnych kopnięć.

- Naprawdę pokonałeś Jabrę z taką siłą? Zabawne. - Rozżarzona do czerwoności noga już miała trafić Arlekina, gdy ten nagle zniknął, by zaraz pojawić się za plecami Sanjiego. - Chociaż w sumie, to różnica między nim a mną jest jak między ziemią a niebem. - Złapał kuka za ramię i obrócił ku sobie. Sanji nawet nie mrugnął, gdy napastnik wbił mu dłoń w brzuch.

- Tak to się robi w CP-0. - Szepnął zamaskowany wrzucając ciało pirata do morza.

- Cholera! Jak on mógł się znowu zgubić? Ma przecież tę super-mapę od Lawa! - Franky wyjął z ukrytego schowka w brzuchu zwinięty w rulon kawałek papieru. - Dobra, jak nazywała się dziewczyna z którą miałem się skontaktować? Ach, Rebecca! - Jeszcze raz sprawdził mapę i pobiegł w kierunku głównego placu.

Nie wiedział jednak, że jest obserwowany od kiedy tylko wszedł do miasta. Długonosy mężczyzna w garniturze jeszcze przez chwilę wyglądał zza rogu jednego z wielu sklepów w tej dzielnicy Acacii po czym wyjął z kieszeni ślimakofon.

- Z tej strony Kaku. - Powiedział gdy uzyskał połączenie. - Nie ma wątpliwości, to Cutty Flam. Zmienił swój wygląd, ale to wciąż ta sama osoba.

- Więc reszta Słomianych też jest na Dressrosie.

- Tak. Widziałem też szermierza z którym walczyłem w Enies Lobby, ale poszedł w przeciwnym kierunku.

- Wiesz, po co tu przybyli?

- Wygląda na to, że mają ten sam cel co my: zniszczyć fabrykę Doflamingo.

- Dobrze. - Odpowiedział Lucci. - W takim razie dalej działaj zgodnie z planem. Bez odbioru.

Zoro biegł przed siebie, skręcał i lawirował między uliczkami, wciąż jednak nie mógł znaleźć właściwej drogi. Mapa na niewiele mu się zdała - zgubił ją zaraz po tym, jak zgubił Frankiego.

- Stój, dalej nie przejdziesz. - Przed szlabanem zatrzymał go postawny mężczyzna w hełmie.

- Hę? Niby czemu?

- Nie widzisz znaku? - Wskazał na sporą mosiężną tablicę przymocowaną do małej, drewnianej budki w której inny mężczyzna wypełniał jakieś papiery. - Tutaj zaczyna się "Dzielnica Gladiatorów". Tylko uczestnicy Igrzysk mogą w niej przebywać.

- A tak, Law coś wspominał. - Mruknął pod nosem szermierz. - Więc wystarczy że się zapiszę i będę mógł przejść, tak?

- No tak. - Odparł strażnik. - Ale jesteś pewien? Jak raz wejdziesz to nie ma odwrotu, będziesz musiał walczyć tak długo jak będziesz w stanie się ruszać! A w tym roku mamy kilka naprawdę niezłych potworów.

- Więc ja będę kolejnym. Gdzie mam podpisać?

Po kilku minutach Zoro skończył wypełniać potrzebne dokumenty, łącznie z deklaracją mówiącą że żaden uczestnik ani jego rodzina nie będzie domagała się rekompensaty za poniesione rany lub śmierć. Gdy wszystko było gotowe, strażnik podniósł szlaban.

- Witaj w "Dzielnicy Gladiatorów" uczestniku numer 1205, Roronoa Zoro.

Zoro rozejrzał się uważnie. Większość budynków stanowiły rozmaite bary i tawerny, nie zabrakło też kilku moteli. Szczególną uwagę szermierza przykół ogromny podniesiony stalowy most, który najwyraźniej łączył Dressrosę z Green Bit. _Chyba nie przejdę. Ale skoro jest tu tylu piratów, to może któryś wie coś o fabryce? Nie zaszkodzi zapytać._ Z takim postanowieniem wszedł do najbliższego baru.

Wnętrze wyglądało jak w większości przybytków tego typu. Bardziej interesowali go klienci. Sala pełna była ludzi, o których nawet ślepy by powiedział że są niebezpieczni. Kilku spojrzało w stronę Zora gdy tylko wszedł, ale po chwili wrócili do swoich zajęć. Czyli w większości picia lub hazardu. Na szczęście doskonale wiedział, jak zachowywać się w miejscach takich jak to. Ominął leżące na podłodze zwłoki i pewnym krokiem podszedł do barmana.

- Pierwsze piwo na koszt rodziny Donquixote. - Mruknął muskularny brunet o twarzy pokrytej kilkudniowym zarostem, po czym wrócił do obsługiwania innych klientów.

- Chwila. Mam parę pytań. - Zaczął szermierz. - Nie wiesz gdzie znajdę…

- Nie wiem. Zresztą, nie jestem tu od odpowiadania na pytania, tylko podawania alkoholu. - Przerwał mu barman nalewając drinki.

- Proszę, proszę, kogo my tu mamy. - Do baru podszedł wysoki blondyn w ciemnych okularach. - Kawał czasu się nie widzieliśmy, co nie, Roronoa?

- Nie kojarzę cię. - Zoro podrapał się po głowie, intensywnie myśląc. - Ktoś ty?

- Może teraz sobie przypomnisz. - Bellamy zdjął okulary z twarzy. - I co? Teraz pamiętasz?

- A, jesteś tym kolesiem któremu Luffy spuścił łomot na Jayi! Sorry, ale nie pamiętam twojego imienia. Co tu robisz?

- Nie jestem przywiązany do Jayi. Spokojnie, nie szukam zemsty. - Powiedział ze śmiechem, widząc jak zielonowłosy chwyta za miecz. - Przybyłem w tym samym celu co ty, więc jak chcesz walczyć to poczekaj do rozpoczęcia turnieju.

- Też chcesz zniszczyć fabrykę Dofli?

- Co? Nie mówisz chyba o fabryce Smile? - Odparł Bellamy z udawanym zdziwieniem. - Nie jesteś tu by pomóc Słomianemu wygrać?

- Co? - Tym razem to mechowłosy był zdziwiony. - To Luffy też bierze udział? Tej części planu Law mi nie wyjaśnił… W każdym bądź razie, miałem zniszczyć fabrykę Smile.

- Więc tak się sprawy mają… - Bellamy nie mógł uwierzyć we własne szczęście. _Ten koleś nic nie wie. Jeśli dostarczę go Jokerowi, to z pewnością będę mógł wrócić do rodziny Donquixote_!

- Cóż, też mam interes w fabryce. Ale nie rozmawiajmy tutaj.

Po chwili opuścili lokal. Zaraz za nimi wyszedł ubrany w szare kimono mężczyzna w słomianym kapeluszu na głowie, takim jaki nosi się w kraju Wano.

- Panie samuraju, zaczekaj! Jeszcze nie skończyliśmy!

- Wybaczcie, nie mogę dokończyć naszej gry. Widzicie, ze wszystkich rzeczy na świecie najbardziej nienawidzę kradzieży, a tamten koleś ma coś co nie należy do niego.

- Co tu się dzieje? Co to za zbiegowisko? - Strażnik miejski gorączkowo przeciskał się przez tłum ludzi.

- Ten bandyta zaatakował panienkę Swan! - Odparła jakaś kobieta.

- Cóż za hańba! I to akurat dziś, podczas jej cotygodniowych zakupów! Czy panience nic się nie stało? - Spytał milicjant z troską.

- Oczywiście że nie. W końcu señor Spade nie odstępuje jej na krok. Swoją drogą, niezły głupiec z tego kolesia, atakować siostrę Jego Wysokości.

- Przecież powiedziałem, że nic jej nie zrobiłem! Wszedłem do sklepu, bo chciałem kupić colę, tylko tyle! - Krzyczał Franky, próbując się wytłumaczyć. Kompletnie nie rozumiał, dlaczego ten rycerz oskarżył go o napaść na małą dziewczynkę. Przecież on naprawdę tylko wszedł do sklepu.

- Nie kłam! Tylko pogarszasz swoją sytuację! - Grzmiał Spade. Franky zawsze był postawny, zwłaszcza po wprowadzeniu modyfikacji Vegapunka, ale rycerz był od niego o ponad połowę większy. - Na własne oczy widziałem, jak zaatakowałeś naszą księżniczkę!

- To musi być jakaś pomyłka! Po co miałbym atakować małe dziecko!?

- To oczywiste. - Swan otarła łzy z oczu. - Chciałeś mnie porwać, prawda panie piracie? Wiesz dobrze, że mój brat zapłaciłby każda cenę, żeby tylko nie stała mi się krzywda.

- Przecież nawet cię nie znam!

- Haha! - Roześmieli się zgromadzeni wokół ludzie. - Właśnie się pogrążyłeś, piracie! Jak mogłeś nie wiedzieć, że zaatakowałeś ukochaną siostrę naszego króla Donquixote Doflamingo?

- Chwila, Spade. - Swan zatrzymała rycerza ruchem ręki, gdy ten juz miał zadać cios ogromną halabardą. - Widzę szczerość w jego oczach. Może naprawdę nic nie wiedział? Panie Spade, proszę go nie zabijać. Śmierć to zbyt duża kara za zepsucie mi Dnia Zakupów. Myślę że wystarczy jak zostanie moim służącym.

- Jak rozkażesz, księżniczko. - Rycerz pochylił się, a siostra Doflamingo wskoczyła mu na ramię. - Idziemy, panie cyborg. Pamiętaj: jeden fałszywy ruch i nie żyjesz.

- Cóż za łaskawość! - Krzyczeli ludzie. - Masz ogromne szczęście! Zostaniesz służącym naszej księżniczki!

- Rany, to przedstawienie było naprawdę męczące. - Mruknęła Swan, gdy już oddalili się od zbiegowiska. - Poślij później kogoś żeby przyniósł moje zakupy.

- Oczywiście, księżniczko.

- Hej, cyborgu, naprawdę pływałeś z Monkey-chanem? - Zwróciła się do Frankiego. - Bo jeśli tak, to mam parę pytań.

- Odpowiadaj, gdy księżniczka pyta! - Rycerz uderzył go pięścią w tył głowy.

- Powinnaś to wiedzieć, skoro jesteś siostrą Doflamingo. - Odparł Franky.

- No to powiesz mi kilka rzeczy o Monkey-chanie. - Powiedziała dziewczynka, po czym wypaliła z prędkością karabinu maszynowego. - Jaki jest jego ulubiony kolor? Ulubiona potrawa? Ulubione zwierzę? Jakie kobiety lubi? Ile chciałby mieć dzieci? Na jakiej wyspie chciałby zamieszkać? - Trajkotała tak jeszcze przez chwilę, ale Franky nie zrozumiał dalszych pytań.

- Chwila, nie tak szybko. Zresztą, czemu zadajesz takie pytania. Księżniczko. - Dodał, gdy po raz kolejny poczuł stalową pięść na karku.

- Przecież będę niedługo jego żoną, muszę wiedzieć takie rzeczy.

- Coooo?!

- Uso-ya, wszystko gotowe? - Spytał Law. Czekali już ponad dwie godziny, więc Doflamingo mógł przybyć w każdej chwili.

- Tak. Kilometr plaży obstawiony najlepszymi pułapkami kapitana Usoppa! Nawet mysz się nie prześlizgnie! - Odrzekł dumny z siebie snajper.

- Świetnie. Joker powinien zaraz być… Oho, o wilku mowa. - Wskazał trzy postaci idące w ich stronę ze wschodniej części plaży. Usopp natychmiast złapał za lornetkę.

- Nie ma z nimi Luffiego! - Zawołał rozpaczliwie.

- Wiedziałem że Doflamingo nas oszuka! Wszyscy umrzemy! - Równie wielką rozpacz słychać było w głosie Choppera.

- Nosowy-ya, kto tam jest poza Jokerem? - Law jako jedyny nie tracił zimnej krwi. - Cokolwiek planuje, dobrze wie że mogę w każdej chwili zabić Caesara.

- Jest Ceasar i jeszcze jakiś koleś w masce i kapeluszu… - Relacjonował Usopp patrząc przez lornetkę. - Wygląda trochę jak jakiś robot.

- Uciekajcie. - Warknął krótko Law. W tym samym momencie pocisk wystrzelony przez SS przemknął pomiędzy Usoppem a Chopperem, trafiając w łódź Słomianych. Jeden strzał i po Mini Merry nie było śladu.

- Jak on trafił z takiej odległości strzelając z rewolweru?!

- Powiedziałem wam, uciekajcie! - Law rzucił Chopperowi skrzynkę z sercem Caesara. - Zatrzymam ich jak długo się da, a wy powiadomcie resztę! - Krzyknął do Słomianych, po czym uruchomił Room. W tym samym momencie SS ruszył w ich kierunku. Mimo mechanicznej zbroi biegł o wiele szybciej niż jakikolwiek człowiek. Bez trudu omijał kolejne pułapki Usoppa, tak jakby podświadomie wiedział gdzie były rozmieszczone. Nawet gdy kilka min wybuchło, nie zrobiło to na nim wrażenia.

- Nie bądź głupi, Law. - Powiedział metalicznym głosem ochroniarz Jokera. - Po prostu oddaj paniczowi serce Caesara.

- Musiałbyś mnie zabić, ty kupo złomu.

- Zgodnie z życzeniem. - SS w mgnieniu oka znalazł się obok Lawa, strzelając mu w skroń.

- Jak? - To jedyne co zdołał wyszeptać pirat nim upadł na ziemię. Po chwili obok niego pojawili się Doflamingo i Ceasar Crown.

- Szybko Joker, zabierz mu moje serce! - Gorączkował się naukowiec.

- Uspokój się, wygląda na to że dał je któremuś z tamtych dwóch. - Doflamingo wskazał palcem na uciekających Choppera i Usoppa.

- No to łap ich, SS! Szybko!

- Tylko panicz może mi rozkazywać.

- Głupcy. - Niespodziewanie odezwał się Law. - Nie zastanowiło cię, Joker, że mój Room nie zniknął? Robisz się nieostrożny na starość. Clean Up! - Potężna fala uderzeniowa odrzuciła wszystkich trzech napastników kilkanaście metrów poza zasięg owocu Ope Ope. Law podniósł się i otrzepał z kurzu. Nic nie wskazywało na to, aby otrzymał przed chwilą śmiertleną ranę. - Aha, i jeszcze jedno. Nie myśl, że się nie zabezpieczyłem. Do twojego serca - spojrzał na Ceasara, który spadając utkwił głową w piaskowej wydmie i nieporadnie próbował się wydostać - podłączona jest bomba. Jeśli w ciągu trzech dni nikt nie wprowadzi poprawnego kodu, to bomba wybuchnie. Nie muszę mówić, co się wtedy stanie z twoim cennym podwładnym, co, Joker?

- Brawo, brawo, brawo. - Wywód Lawa przerwało klaskanie króla Dressrosy. Doflamingo z szyderczym uśmiechem spoglądał na byłego podwładnego. - Imponujące. Aż żałuję że będę musiał cię zabić, Law!

- Nie skończyłem. - Wszedł mu w słowo ciemnowłosy. - Mechanizm uruchamiający zapalnik bomby został podłączony też do mojego serca, co oznacza, że jeśli umrę, Caesar zginie razem ze mną.

- W takim razie chyba przegrałem. SS, Caesar - skinął na swoich podwładnych - wracamy. Nic tu po nas.

- Co?! Joker, chyba nie zamierzasz tego tak zostawić?

- Przecież słyszałeś co powiedział Law. - Odparł ze znudzeniem Doflamingo. - Nie możemy go zabić, a jego kumple zaraz będą na statku… Sam widzisz, to koniec. Chociaż, jest jedna szansa.

- Tak? Ciekaw jestem, jaka. Znam umiejętności całej twojej załogi, Doffy. Przeanalizowałem każdą możliwą sytuację - pogódź się z porażką i oddaj nam Słomianego. Wygra… - Przerwał nagle, słysząc paniczny krzyk Usoppa. - Co do cholery?! Statek Słomianych?

- Wiesz, gdybym miał szpiega na waszym statku, i udałoby mi się go przejąć… W dodatku wiedząc co zamierzacie, mógłbym wysłać swoich ludzi żeby wybili Słomianych jednego po drugim... To chyba wciąż byłaby partia do wygrania, nie? - Doflamingo zdawał się w ogóle nie przejmować zaistniałą sytuacją, wyglądał jakby traktował całe starcie jako zabawę.

- Och, ale przecież tak właśnie zrobiłeś paniczu. - Głos dobiegał spod nóg Lawa. Nim doktor zdążył się ruszyć, z piasku wyłonił się wysoki, muskularny mężczyzna o lśniącej łysinie i natychmiast unieruchomił pirata w żelaznym uścisku ramion.

- Ty! Kim ty jesteś!? Od kiedy… - Law z trudem łapał dech.

- Dante, Cipher Pol numer 0. Do usług, o ile masz na nazwisko Donquixote. - Odparł łysy.

- Spokojnie Dante, nie chcemy żeby umarł. Skoro Trebol i Arlekin już są, to zaraz odzyskamy serce Caesara, więc ten dzieciak jeszcze się przyda.

- Hmm, no to połamię mu ręce i nogi, żeby się nie rzucał. - Rzucił Dante, tak jakby rozmawiał o najzwyklejszej czynności na świecie. Nie dając pojmanemu chwili wytchnienia, zaczął łamać jego kończyny tak jakby to były patyki.

- To co Traffy, będziesz współpracował? - Doflamingo pochylił się nad torturowanym.

- Ty draniu… - wychrypiał Law pomiędzy okrzykami bólu - jesteś z Tenryubito?!

- Ja miałbym być Niebiańskim Smokiem? Skądże. - Joker uśmiechnął się chytrze. - Spróbuj trochę wyżej, Law.

Tymczasem kilkaset metrów dalej sytuacja również nie wyglądała zbyt ciekawie. Przynajmniej dla Usoppa i Choppera.

- Cholera! - Snajper raz za razem strzelał w Trebola, jednak trafienia nie przynosiły żadnego efektu.. - Z czego zrobiony jest ten koleś? I co zrobiliście z Sanjim i resztą?

- Chodzi ci o tego krzywobrewego kolesia? Myślę że jest teraz w żołądku jakiegoś rekina. - Odparł Arelkin, po czym zeskoczył z Sunniego na plażę. - A jeśli chodzi o tamte dwie kobiety, to są względnie całe. Oczywiście nigdy już ich nie zobaczycie.

- Niemożliwe żebyście pokonali Sanjiego!

- Lepiej się z tym pogódź, długi nosie. Po prostu oddajcie nam serce Caeara, a obiecuję że szybko was wykończę

- Nie ma mowy! - Wykrzyknął w jego kierunku Chopper. - Oddajcie nam najpierw Luffiego!

- Idioci. Serio myśleliście, że panicz Doflamingo będzie negocjował z takimi smarkaczami jak w-wy? - Twarz brodacza przybrała zielonkawy kolor, a jego ciało zmieniło konsystencję. Po chwili z dawnego Trebola pozostała tylko głowa, osadzona na cielsku galaretowatego, zielonego smoka. - Je-jelly Dragon! - Wykrzyknął i ruszył wprost na Choppera. Renifer próbował uciec, ale błyskawicznie został wchłonięty przez galaretowatą postać.

- Trzeba było się poddać. - Mruknął Trebol, patrząc na szamocącego się zwierzaka. - Za kilka minut skończy ci się tlen i umrzesz. Jak tam u ciebie, Arlekin?

- Też w porządku. - Zamaskowany jednym ruchem dłoni wytrącił Usoppowi broń z rąk. - Chyba czas kończyć, panicz zaraz tu będzie. - Wskazał na zbliżających się Doflamingo, Caesara, SS i Dantego niosącego na plecach nieprzytomnego Lawa. - Wygląda na to, że Trafalgar Law nie jest już problemem...

- Midori Boshi - Impact Wolf! - W jednej chwili kilkumetrowy, zielony wilk uderzył w Trebola, rozrywając jego ciało na kawałki i rozrzucając je po całej plaży. Uwolniony z pułapki Chopper podniósł się z ziemi, z trudem odklejając z ciała resztki galarety.

- Wielkie dzięki, Usopp.

- To z pewnością było Green Pop… ale to nie byłem ja!

- Więc to musiał być tamten koleś. - Arlekin spojrzał w kierunku lasu, z którego właśnie wyszła zamaskowana postać. Tajemniczy przybysz, ukrywający twarz pod żółto-niebieską maską i metalowymi goglami poprawił czarny płaszcz z wizerunkiem jolly rogera Słomianych i podniósł upuszczoną przez Choppera skrzynkę z sercem szalonego naukowca. - Kim jesteś?

- To Sogeking! - Wykrzyknął z radością Chopper.

- Przecież to niemożliwe… - Wyszeptał zszokowany Usopp. Oczywiście, Chopper nie wiedział że to długonosy stworzył Sogekinga i to on był w Enies Lobby. Ale skoro ten tu fałszywy Sogeking używał arsenału Usoppa… _Czyżbym mógł pojawiać się w dwóch miejscach naraz?_

- Chyba trochę się spóźniłem. - Mruknął pod nosem król snajperów. - Chociaż to przywilej bohaterów, by pojawiać się w ostatniej chwili. Ale odpowiadając na twoje pytanie, panie CP-0 - zwrócił się do Arlekina - to naprawdę nie wiesz kim jestem?

- Przecież on był w Enies Lobby! - Wykrzyknął Trebol zaraz po tym, jak powrócił do swojej ludzkiej postaci. - To ten sukinsyn który zniszczył flagę Światowego Rządu!

- Ach, pamiętam. Więc ty jesteś…

- Królem snajperów przybyły z Wyspy Strzelców. Człowiekiem który nigdy nie spudłował. Najlepszym z najlepszych snajperów na Grand Line. Piratem który walczył z CP-9 i rzucił wyzwanie całemu światu. Sojusznikiem Słomianych Kapeluszy. Przywódcą armii 8000 gnomów. Jednym słowem - jestem Sogeking!


	9. Rozpoczynamy Igrzyska

- I co zamierzasz, pajacu? - Wykrzyknął Trebol w kierunku Sogekinga. - Nie dasz rady nam wszystkim, chyba że masz ze sobą jakąś armię.

- Nie słuchałeś? - Odparł długonosy ze zdziwieniem. - Jestem Sogeking, dowódca ośmiotysiecznej armii gnomów. - Mówiąc to, pstryknął palcami, a z lasu wybiegł tłum maleńkich istot. Z wyglądu przypominały ludzi, ale jeśli chodzi o wzrost, to blizej im było do myszy.

- Fufufu, gnomy? - Roześmiał się Doflamingo. - Kto by pomyślał, że jeszcze jakieś zostały na Green Bit?

- Zabierzcie Lawa i Słomianych i wracajcie do bazy! - Padł rozkaz z ust króla snajperów.

- Aye, aye, szefie! - Odpowiedziało mu kilkadziesiąt gnomich głosów.

Nie minęła nawet minuta, a na plaży znajdowało się ponad tysiąc liliputów. Wbrew pozorom, dysponowały ponadprzeciętną siłą i szybkością, więc wykonanie rozkazu Sogekinga przyszło im bez najmniejszego trudu.

- Małe gnoje! - Wykrzyknął Dante, gdy spostrzegł, że kilkanaście gnomów zabrało Lawa i niesie go w kierunku lasu. - Jak?

- Joker odsuń się! Zagazuję ich wszystkich! - Caesar już miał rozpylić w powietrzu śmiertelną truciznę, gdy z otworu w ziemi wychynęła ręka i założyła mu kajdanki z morskiego kamienia.

- Oho, więc współpracujesz z CP-9? - Mruknął Arlekin. - Jak udało ci się ich przekonać, Sogekingu?

- Wybacz, ale nie odpowiem na to pytanie. Smoke Star! - Snajper cisnął o ziemię czarną kulę, a cały teren natychmiast spowił dym. Gdy opadł, po Słomianych, Lawie, Sogekingu i gnomach nie było śladu.

- Proszę mi wybaczyć, wasza wysokość. - Dante uklęknął przed królem Dressrosy pokornie pochylając głowę. - Niedostatecznie sprawdziłem teren. Przyjmę każdą karę, jaką…

- Nic nie szkodzi, Dante. Czy zabrali Nico Robin?

- Zaraz sprawdzę. - Arlekin szybko wskoczył na pokład Thousand Sunny. - Nie, wciąż jest na statku.

- Więc nasza mała wycieczka na Green Bit nie okazała się aż tak bezowocna. - Joker podniósł z ziemi słomiany kapelusz należący do Luffiego. - Ciekawe, co Słomiany powie na to?

- Ale Joker! - Płaczliwym głosem zawołał Caesar. - Wciąż mają moje serce! Słyszałeś Lawa!? Umrę!

- Spokojnie, przecież mamy aż trzy dni. Poza tym, podobno jesteś genialnym naukowcem, wymyślisz coś.

- Jestem taki szczęśliwy, że we mnie wierzysz, Joker! Nie zawiodę cię!

- Oh, dałeś sobie założyć kairouseki? - Doflamingo dostrzegł kajdanki na prawej ręce podwładnego. - To byłoby kłopotliwe, gdybyś nie mógł używać mocy… SS, utnij mu rękę.

- Witaj w domu, braciszku! - Zawołała Swan, gdy do posiadłości Donquixote wrócił jej brat wraz z Caesarem, SS, Trebolem i dwoma członkami CP-0. - Nie przyprowadziłeś Lawa? - Spytała zdziwiona.

- Też cieszę się że cię widzę. - Doflamingo pogłaskał siostrę po głowie. Przy niej zachowywał się nie jak pirat czy jeden z władców podziemia, ale jak zwyczajny starszy brat. - Jak było na zakupach?

- Nudno. Ale mam coś dla ciebie. Patrz! - Wskazała na siedzącego pod ścianą cyborga związanego łańcuchami. - Fajny, co?

- To przecież ten pseudo-pacyfista, który spuścił łomot Buffalo i Baby 5! - Wykrzyknął Caesar, zupełnie zapominając o krwawiącym kikucie. - Pozwól mi zabrać go do labolatorium!

- Jasne, rób z nim co chcesz.

- Jak już mówimy o prezentach, to też mam dziką niespodziankę. - Z dachu posiadłości zeskoczył ogromny człowiek ubrany w skóry rozmaitych zwierząt i długich ciemnoblond włosach, sięgających pasa. Rzucił pod nogi Jokera ciała Brooka i Kinemona. - Spotkałem ich, jak kręcili się nieopodal.

- Czy oni przypadkiem nie są z załogi Słomianych? - Spytał Lao G, starszy mężczyzna grający w karty z Mildred.

- Ten szkielet to Soul King, ale chyba już nie żyje. - Joker kopnął czaszkę, ale kościtrup ani drgnął. - Wygląda na to, że nawet nieśmiertelność jest w pewien sposób ograniczona.

- Doflamingo! - Warknął Kinemon. - Nie wybaczę ci! Oddawaj Kanjuro!

- Sądziłem, że po naszym spotkaniu na punk Hazard już się nie podniesiesz. Jak widać, samuraje są twardsi niż myślałem. Lao, wrzuć go do lochów, potem pomyślę co z nim zrobić. I jeszcze jedno, zakop gdzieś tego kościotrupa. - Wskazał na Brooka.

- Rozkaz, paniczu. - Skłonił się staruszek, po czym zabrał oba ciała. Samuraj stawiał opór, ale Lao ogłuszył go jednym precyzyjnym ciosem w kark.

- Więc, Wilde, możesz mi powiedzieć co tu robisz?

- Czy to nie dziko oczywiste? Kapitan kazał mi sprawdzić, czy wszystko wporzo. Bo wiesz, trochę zdenerwował się tym co zobaczył na Punk Hazard.

- Jak widzisz, wszystko gra. - Odparł Joker. - Kaidou nie ma się czym martwić. Smile będą gotowe po Igrzyskach, tak jak mówiłem.

- Jeśli chodzi o to… z dziką chęcią wezmę udział! - Załogant imperatora Kaidou obnażył zęby, wyglądajace jak zwierzęce kły. - Tylko się nie zdziw, jak wygram i go zabiję. - Rób co chcesz, Wilde, ale nie byłbym taki pewien na twoim miejscu. Mamy w tym roku wiele potworów.

- Więc Smile będą jeszcze lepsze. - Roześmiał się i ruszył w stronę Acacii, wzniecając chmurę pyłu.

- Nie ma mowy żebym brał udział w jakiś głupich Igrzyskach! - Wrzaski Luffiego było słychać w całym Koloseum. Mimo kajdanów z kairouseki które powinny odebrać mu większość sił, wykazywał nadludzką ilość energii. - Mingo obiecał że odda mi owoc Ace'a jak z nim pójdę, to poszedłem, więc oddaj mi Mera Mera!

- Strasznie upierdliwy z ciebie dzieciak. - Powiedział znudzonym głosem Diamante. Od godziny próbował przekonać Słomianego do wzięcia udziału w Igrzyskach. Oczywiście, moznaby było po prostu zabrać Luffiego na Green Bit, ale jeśli nie chciałby walczyć, cały plan wziąłby w łeb.

- Nie masz pojęcia jaką szansę dostałeś od losu, Ruffy. Jak wygrasz, zostaniesz przyjęty do rodziny Donkichote - urwał, gdy uswiadomił sobie że znów się przejęzyczył - to znaczy, chodziło mi oczywiście o rodzinę Donquixote. Jej potęga wykracza daleko poza myślenie zwykłych piratów.

- Sądziłem że Mingo nie jest już Shichibukai.

- Skąd to wiesz? - Spytał zaskoczony Diamante. Ta informacja nie powinna trafić do uszu Luffiego.

- Jego siostra mi powiedziała.

- Nawet jeśli, to Marynarka nic nie zrobi Doffiemu. Ale skoro jego wpływy cię nie przekonują, to może… - Otworzył szafkę pod biurkiem i wyjął z niej słomiany kapelusz. - Poznajesz?

- Przecież to kapelusz Shanksa! Skąd go masz? Dałem go na przechowanie Zoro! - Wykrzyknął gumiak.

- Chyba nie jesteś aż tak głupi? - Spytał Diamante ze złosliwym usmiechem na ustach. - To oczywiste, twoja załoga przypłynęła na Dressrosę cię uratować, ale cóż… nie udało się. Spokojnie, żyją - rzucił, widząc strach w oczach pirata - jego wysokość schwytał ich wszystkich. Gdybyś jakimś cudem wygrał Igrzyska, pewnie by ich oszczędził, ale…

- No dobra, zgadzam się. Ale jak tylko te głupie Igrzyska się skończą…

- To co zrobisz?

- SKOPIĘ WAM WSZYSTKIM DUPY!

- Nie mam pojęcia, jak udało ci się wykraść ten miecz z gorbu Ryumy-sama, ale bądź pewien że zapłacisz za to świętokradztwo. - Samuraj wyjął miecz z pochwy i powoli szedł w stronę Zoro.

- Hej, nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz! - Krzyknął zielonowłosy. - Nie ukradłem tego miecza! - Rozejrzał się dookoła. Bellamy zwinął się jak tylko spostrzegł niebezpieczeństwo.

- Powiedzmy że ci wierzę. - Odparł jego przeciwnik. - W takim razie oddaj mi go, a oszczędzę twe życie.

- Chyba kpisz! Jeśli go chcesz, to musiałbyś mnie zabić! - Zoro rówież dobył mieczy.

- I tak bym to zrobił. - Samuraj ruszył do ataku, lecz powstrzymał go ogromny topór, który spadł z nieba i wbił się w ziemię między walczącymi.

- Nie powinniście zachować sił na Igrzyska? - Spytał człowiek siedzący na dachu pobliskiego sklepu. Nosił proste, brązowe kimono na które narzucił płaszcz w poziome, biało-czarne pasy. Zbielałe ze starości włosy swobodnie opadały mu na ramiona spod stożkowego kapelusza z czarnym czubkiem. - Za kilka minut zacznie się pierwszy etap.

- Ty! - Warknął samuraj. - Więc ruszyłeś się wreszcie z Wano?

- Pomyślałem, że najwyższy czas rozprostować stare kości. - Nieznajomy zeskoczył na ziemię i podniósł broń.

- Iron Bridge został otwarty. Zapraszamy wszystkich uczestników Igrzysk na wyspę Green Bit, gdzie odbędzie się pierwszy etap. - Dobiegł ich głos z rozmieszczonych tu i uwdzie głosników.

- Mówiłem. - Powiedział z wesołością w głosie staruszek. - To jak, młodzieży, idziemy czy chcecie kontynuować ten bezsensowny spór?

- Wszyscy już są? - Spytał Doflamingo przez ślimakofon. Wraz z siostrą ii kilkoma innymi członkami rodziny Donquixote siedział w specjalnej loży w Koloseum, oczekując na rozpoczęcie Igrzysk.

- Chyba tak. Aktualnie na Green Bit znajduje się prawie tysiąc osób.

- Rozumiem. W takim razie, możecie podnieść most.

- Rozkaz, paniczu.

Tymczasem w innym pomieszczeniu Parker przygotowywał się do roli komentatora.

- Tylko niczego nie schrzań. - Pouczył go Diamante. - Twój poprzednik słabo się spisał, no i cóż… umarł.

Na plaży Green Bit zebrał się tłum ludzi. Piraci, łowcy nagród, męty z samego dna marginesu społecznego - wszyscy przybyli, by zwyciężyć w Igrzyskach rodziny Donquixote. Słonce chyliło się ku zachodowi, rzucając jasnopomarańczowe światło na biały piasek pokrywający plażę.

- Witam wszystkich zebranych! - Zaczął mężczyzna w masce pandy, stojący na zaimprowizowanym podwyższeniu, za które służyła odwrócona do góry dnem łódź. - Jest mi niezmiernie miło, że jego wysokość król Dressrosy, Donquixote Doflamingo wybrał mnie, abym otworzył Igrzyska. Jestem Pandaman, i wyjaśnię wam zasady pierwszego etapu.

- Hej, czy to znaczy że będzie kilka rund? W zeszłym roku była jedna! - Wykrzyknął ktoś z tłumu.

- Jak ci się nie podoba, możesz wrócić na Dressrosę. - Odparł zamaskowany. - Chociaż nie, właśnie podnoszą most. Ale wróćmy do zasad. Pierwszy etap jest bardzo prosty. Po drugiej stronie wyspy stoi zakotwiczony okręt. Ci, którzy dostaną się na jego pokład przed wschodem słońca, przejdą dalej. Jakieś pytania? Nie ma? - I nim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, wbiegł do lasu. - Zaczynamy Igrzyska! - Usłyszeli tylko zdumieni uczestnicy.


End file.
